Christmas Again
by OldAsDirt
Summary: Eric has suffered a terrible childhood.  Will the power of forgivness and the season of Christmas heal his soul?A/H Historical Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Eric suffered a traumatic childhood. Revenge to those who tore his family apart has been his goal. Will the spirit of Christmas heal his soul and repair his heart?**

**England 1889:**

_Bah! Humbug! _Eric's mind kept repeating. Charles Dickens certainly had his continued sentiments in mind when he wrote _A Christmas Carol. _To Eric, this time of the year did not bring joy and happiness, just sadness and rage. Hopefully those feelings would be appeased after today. After today…..his well-planned revenge would finally begin.

Sitting alone atop a ridge in a rented carriage, he viewed the country estate he now owned. His enemy was a known drinker and carouser. When it came to gambling, Joshua Walker was no competition. Eric's life lessons had taught him well and gambling was high on his list of fortes.

Finally, after calming his rapid heartbeat, Eric tapped on the ceiling to signal his driver to continue on down the steep, unkempt drive. The country estate of one Joshua Walker, the fourth Earl of Atherton, was now Eric's to do with whatever he pleased. And what he pleased was to totally destroy Lord Walker and the family living within.

He forced any guilty feelings out of his mind. Sure Lord Walker's family was innocent of _his_ crimes, but blood was blood or association in this case. Eric's hired detective informed him that Lord Walker had one natural child and two step children, with his wife dying in childbirth two years ago. _They must suffer right along with their father_ _just as his family suffered so long ago. _Eric would not budge on the extent of revenge. One family for another...a motto recently acquired.

His thoughts always returned to his own family...yes….he had a family once…. a loving mother, a sweet sister and his father, the Marquis of Devon. Of course as a child, Eric didn't understand the drama of his parents' relationship. He had no idea of rank or the fact that his father was the son and heir to one of the most powerful Duke's in England.

Eric's father, the heir to the Duke of Northridge, was a budding lad of 15 when he fell madly in love with Molly MacEwen, the flame haired daughter of his father's steward, Liam MacEwen. Liam ran his father's hunting lodge in Inverness, Scotland and the young Marquis would accompany his father twice a year for their annual hunting trips.

It was love at first sight for both youngsters and Molly became the Marquis' best friend. They would fish and hunt and ride their horses until sunset each day. Twice a year, their friendship blossomed until the Marquis was 18 and little Molly was 16. Then friendship turned into passion and lust and Molly soon became pregnant with their first child.

The Marquis' father would not allow a marriage. He personally adored little Molly, but she was a commoner who would not suit as the future Duchess of Northridge. He would not budge on the matter of marriage. He did, however, feel sorry for Molly, so he promised her and the bastard she was carrying a small allowance. She was to never see his son again and the child would never be told of his father's family. If she did not adhere to the Duke's plans, she and the child would be sent far away from her family to raise the baby.

Of course the strong willed Marquis would never allow the love of his life to endure her pregnancy alone and he would not be an absentee father. Leaving her was not an option, however, and since Eric's father had reached his majority, he and Molly eloped to Gretna Green.

Their love was passionate and volatile at times. Molly did not wish for her husband to give up his future for her, while the Marquis cared only for Molly and their expected child. He didn't wish for the power his inheritance would bring….his happiness was his wife and future family.

Wealthy in his own right, The Marquis leased a beautiful townhouse in London and together he and Molly awaited the birth of their first child. Eric arrived six months after their wedding and the gossips of London had a field day. Of course they all assumed the Marquis had impregnated his Scottish _mistress_ and thought nothing of the child they all assumed was a _bastard_.

After two years of wedded bliss the happy family added a beautiful daughter. Pam was too small and too loud as far as Eric was concerned, but time took care of that and soon she was his best friend and he loved her dearly. They were both given the best of everything including an excellent live-in governess. Eric was smarter than most children his age and soon he would be off to Eton for a proper education. He had mixed feelings about school, but his parents wished it and that was that. He still did not realize the _Ton_ considered him a bastard and not his father's true heir.

Eric and Pam never met their grandfather the Duke, and the fact that he never acknowledged their existence was unknown to them. He claimed the marriage was illegal and the children were bastards. His son needed a true heir so, without Marquis' knowledge, he arranged a betrothal between him and Miriam Walker, the daughter of the Earl of Atherton. Miriam had a cold beauty and a very large dowry. Her physical beauty was, however, overshadowed by her vicious and cruel personality. When the Marquis refused the betrothal insisting he already had a wife and family, she took it upon herself to rid the Marquis of that wife and family.

Thinking his refusal was taken seriously by the Duke, Eric's father didn't question the supposed business trip that was to only keep him away from his family a day at the most. It was Christmas and they were all so looking forward to the festivities Molly had planned. His father gave him no time to send a message to his family. He only prayed Molly wouldn't worry.

Not only was he gone longer than a day, he was held up in a coaching inn fifty miles from London and rendered unconscious. When he did awake, a strange man held him at gunpoint. He could not have anticipated the cruel turn his life would take when he finally broke free to join his family that Christmas.

Eric's grandfather and Miss Walker, along with Miss Walker's brother Joshua, concocted a cruel plan that would imprison Molly. Of course her children would be put in an orphanage and the Marquis would return from his business trip free to marry Miss Walker.

That plan was put into place on Christmas Eve. Eric and Pam had gathered around the beautiful tree the small family had found and cut on the Marquis's country estate. There were so many presents under the tree that the small parlor could not hold them all. All of a sudden the front door was broken down with a loud crash and Miss Walker along with her brother Joshua, rushed into the house with a Bow Street runner.

"Seize her!" Miriam yelled. "She is a thief and her children are rotten little urchins. You will find my necklace in that green box in front of the tree. She stole it from my house and was going to pretend my betrothed purchased it for her. Take her now!"

"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about." Molly fearfully proclaimed. "My husband should be here soon to straighten this out. I am sure this is just a misunderstanding. Perhaps you have broken the door to the wrong house. Since that is the case, please leave here before my husband returns home." Molly was in tears and it was all that 12 year old Eric could do to console her.

"Please leave now!" Eric shouted standing in front of his mother as to protect her from what was about to happen.

"You my fine fellow have an appointment on a ship bound for Hell as far as I am concerned." Joshua Walker pronounced with an evil smile. Grabbing Eric by the arm, he forced Eric out the front door.

"Don't touch my mama! If you harm my baby sister and mama….you are all dead. Just wait until my father gets here…he will kill you and if he doesn't kill you, you will pray for death when I am through with you and your family. Do….you…..hear….me?" Eric screamed at the top of his lungs, but to no avail. Joshua Walker and his sister merely laughed at the thought of this child hurting them.

As Eric struggled to break free, the Bow Street Runner opened the door to a iron prison wagon and he was shoved inside. It was dark except for a barred window in the rear. As his wagon began to move forward in the direction of the docks, he was able to reach the barred window just as his mother and sister were shoved into another prison wagon headed toward Newgate Prison.

_Why was this happening? Where was his father? _Eric wondered as the wagon slowed and stopped. He smelled the sea and the stink of the docks. Before he could escape, Lord Walker pulled Eric out of the wagon with such force; he felt his shoulder had been dislocated. Through the pain he continued to kick and scream. Hoping the noise he was making would draw the attention of caring adults who would return him to his mother. That hope soon proved to be just a dream. Instead the attention he got was a swift kick in the rear driving him further onto the deck of the ship. The evil Joshua Walker handed a banknote to what looked like the captain and turned and exited the ship.

The captain turned and smiled at Eric. "You are a right pretty boy, aren't you? We do get real lonely on our long voyages. If you decide to continue your fits of anger, we can arrange a suitable _protector_ for you. If that doesn't keep you quiet I'm sure my bullwhip will do the trick."

That was all Eric needed to quiet him. His anger was still there, he was just smart enough to know he wanted to live and survive this Hell. He needed to help his mother and sister. _Where was father?_ Eric thought as he was dragged to a lower portion of the ship and shown the section of the hard wooden floor that would be his home. Survival was important to Eric, so he complied.

As the years went by Eric's misery and hatred for Joshua Walker and his evil sister burned his soul. If he could only hear news of his mother and sister, was his father in time to save them? If his father had taken care of them he could have stopped worrying and endured his new life at sea.

The first captain was cruel and thought nothing of leaving Eric on deck for days at a time. He enjoyed toying with Eric's mind and occasionally used his bullwhip just to remind him who was in charge. The marks across his back were a constant reminder of what Joshua Walker's cruelty did to him.

After a year, Eric's life changed for the better when the newly appointed captain Stephen Wilson, showed him kindness and took it upon himself to teach Eric the ways of the sea. He not only learned everything there was to know about captaining a merchant ship, his skills with a knife and sword, including the two handed Highland claymore, were soon honed to perfection. The seaman often fought amongst themselves and Eric learned how to use his brawn when it came to fisticuffs. Soon he was feared among each crew he sailed with.

Because of his Scottish/ Norse blood on his mother's side, he grew very tall and muscular. His blond hair and blue eyes reminded those he met of a Viking warrior. So large were his arms and chest muscles, a barbarian would fear his approach. His looks alone opened doors for the young seaman and he soon became the favorite of every brothel in every port his ship docked. The skills of a lover were his favorite of course, but that of a gambler proved to be the one skill that allowed his soul deep vengeance to take on a life of its own.

When the Marquis returned home and found his family gone five years ago, he immediately confronted his father. His father told him his _mistress_ was in prison and his _bastards_ were scattered never to be found. The Duke thought surely now his son would marry properly and forget about the family that had been forced on him twelve years ago. How wrong he was! Love cannot be forgotten or thrown away and he assured his father the only thing that was forced was his feelings for his own father.

Rushing to right the terrible wrong that had befallen his family, the Marquis set about rescuing Molly first. After providing their marriage certificate and a sworn statement claiming his father and Miss Walker lied about the theft, it still took two months for her release from Newgate. By then, her health had suffered and she was not the same, beautiful woman. She longed for her children and thank God, Pam was found two weeks later in a rundown orphanage. The child had been given only one meal a day and along with her weight loss, she refused to speak. Even after her rescue, she spoke not a word.

After five years of searching every merchant shipping company in England and France, Eric's father, the new Duke of Northridge, finally rescued him. He was returned home just before Christmas on his 17th birthday. Once again Christmas brought a combination of happiness for his rescue, but sadness to learn his beloved mother had just died. She suffered complications from her imprisonment, but held on with hopes she would see her son again. The mother he loved dearly, the woman who's beauty and kindness kept Eric sane throughout his ordeal, was gone. He didn't get to say good-bye and Joshua Walker was to blame.

If it wasn't for their father's strength throughout the entire ordeal, the children would not have survived. With the Duke's death, Eric's father was now the 7th Duke of Northridge and with the power and fortune that came with that position, he tried to right the wrongs his family endured.

Eric had other plans. His days were busy as he became used to his acceptance as the true heir to his father's fortune. How soon the _Ton_ can change its' acceptance of one as devilishly handsome and rich as Eric. He was much sought after by the young debutants and the young wives and widows begged him for his expertise in the bedroom. His nights, however, were plagued with dreams of Lord Walker and his sister and he vowed revenge each time he woke with his body covered in sweat. He also vowed to repay the cruelty suffered by Pam, for at 17 she was still unable to speak. She was too shy to enjoy a Season, so her hopes of marrying were nonexistent.

Presently, however, as Eric's carriage stopped in front of the Walker home's front door, the snow began to fall. _Damn! What else will plague this day?_ Eric cursed. He knocked at the front door with his eviction notice in hand. _Should he force the family to leave today…no he cannot be that cruel._ Just the notice itself will be enough to bring the fear of God into their black hearts. Surely Lord Walker's family is just as cruel and evil as their father!

_**Knock,knock**__…_no answer. Just a little harder….._**Knock, knock**_….still nothing. All of a sudden the door swung open with Eric expecting a butler to ask who is calling. Instead a small boy of about 10 years ran out the door. Behind him another lad, perhaps about 14 or 15 was chasing him. Eric stood and watched the children in awe. He was right….not only were these children filthy, they were rude and did not show him the courtesy he deserved_. Perhaps they should be thrown out today!_ _That would solve this… this show of disrespect,_ Eric thought.

The older lad finally caught up with the youngster and tackled him to the ground. They began to wrestle and giggle and soon it became apparent to Eric they were having fun. Eric cleared his throat…..the wrestling continued and no butler or maid came to the door. Finally he walked over to the boys and grabbed the older one by the collar and pulled him to a standing position.

"What the hell!" the boy yelled before his hat fell off and thick, blond, silky hair fell down his back.

"A woman? You are a woman?" Eric questioned as he stared at the most beautiful, angelic face he had ever seen. Throughout his extensive travels her face could not be rivaled. As his eyes moved down her body, he now stared at large breasts and a tiny waist with rounded hips. Her tight breeches were tucked into high leather boots. Every curve was definitely accentuated. Eric hardened instantly. He could not recall any female having this effect before. Her pouty lips gave a sly smile as she too noticed Eric's arousal.

The young boy was still on the ground, but his eyes met Eric's and giggled. "Yep, she's a girl alright. She's mean as hell and if you could just hold onto her for me…..I would be obliged. I need to escape her wrath before my bottom suffers greatly!"

"Your right about that, brat. You will come with me this minute and clean up the mess you made in your bedroom. We will not get our tree until then. Do I make myself clear? Now go…..while I take care of this Dandy from God knows where." The beautiful girl rolled her eyes and gave Eric a defiant stare.

"But Sookie…..it's starting to snow and we will never find a good tree. We will freeze if we don't go now. My room can wait," the boy looked like he was about to cry.

"Where are your servants? Surely a spoiled boy such as this one has servants who can pick up after him?" Eric was returning the defiant stare when all of a sudden the girl called Sookie picked up her leg and gave him a hard kick in the shin.

"Ouch! What the…? How dare you touch me? I am here on important business and you had better be more respectful of your betters!" Eric was livid and if he had thought to bring a moving wagon he would have these brats out of _his_ house today.

_Did he just say betters? _God, he had never thought himself better than anyone…..except the cursed Walkers. "I repeat, I am here on important business and I need to speak to the lady, and I mean _**L-a-d-y**_ of the house. I know for a fact the_** Lord**_ of the house is still in London licking his wounds. So where is the Lady?"

"That would be me," the angel spoke. "I am actually Lady and Lord, because that damn stepfather of ours has not been home for three months. Why don't you step inside and see what his neglect has wrought. You sound as if you have seen him lately….so tell me…..does he intend to return anytime soon. I have run out of _family heirlooms_ to sell….just so we can eat. Luckily we have enough wood, unlike the city Dandy's who use expensive coal, and we can keep the house relatively warm. But food…..now that is another subject."

Eric was surprised to hear of the lack of food. _Had Lord Walker's gambling and whoring deprived his children of food?_ Perhaps he should rethink when his revenge should begin. A little more time with the lovley Sookie would also relieve his...tension. "We must talk business, now and...did you mention a Christmas Tree? Alow me to assist you while we get acquainted."

"Why in God's name would we want to become acquainted with a Dandy?" Sookie looked the handsome stranger in the eye and winked.

Flirting was something she missed terribly. Her Season was just beginning when her father died. A year of mourning and then her stepmother's marriage to Lord Walker ruined all hopes of a future. _Perhaps this handsome Dandy will bring a little excitement to her busy but boring life?_

**A/N: Next chapter… Sookie's story and how she came to be related to Lord Walker. Will Eric take his revenge...or will the young family's joy of Christmas save his soul? This will be a short Christmas Story so if the interest is there I will continue. Since this will be a short story, I hope to finish before Christmas. I won't continue, however, if there is no interest. Lately my addiction to historical romances has taken my interest in writing away. Hopefully an all human, historical romance won't turn you all off. Let me know. **

**Also, this story is rated R...so you know what that means. Thanks again for everyone's patience in the past and hope you enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who chose to leave a review…..it really means a lot. Got quite a few hits on this story and I promised I would finish it so continue I must. Also this is fiction…..Ms. Harris gave us the wonderful characters to play with, but the rest comes from my sometimes deranged mind.**

**Chapter 2:**

_I wouldn't have believed it until now. _Sookie thought to herself. In her 18 years, she had never looked upon a more beautiful man. _Underneath those fancy London clothes… lies a warrior prince. _

The man would certainly think her a dolt if she continued to stare not only at the very large bulge between his legs, but his beauty in general. Since she was the only woman around…..could she be the cause of that bulge? The only thing to do as far as Sookie was concerned was to be rude. Obviously he could have any woman he chose and why on Earth was he _here_ at her front door? _It's almost_ _Christmas…doesn't he have a family or a wife…or a mistress?_

Sookie and her small family were not always in dire straits. When her father and mother were alive she and her brother, Jason, travelled the world.

Being the second son of an Earl meant that her father would probably never inherit a title or a vast fortune. Instead he used his allowance to invest in an import/export shipping company. Having acquired four very impressive vessels, the Stackhouse Shipping Company became quite lucrative. Never one to sit at a desk, Corbett decided he would delve into politics, so he became a diplomatic courier

Corbett Stackhouse married his childhood sweetheart, Michelle and nine months later Susanna (Sookie) was born. Sookie's brother, Jason, was born seven years later while the family was home for Christmas. His birth was a joyous occasion and only added to the Christmas spirit their happy family shared.

Corbett's chosen profession allowed his family the luxury of travelling to many exotic locations while using his own vessels. As a result Sookie was mature beyond her years. The short time she did spend in London left her wondering how the debutants survived such a boring life. Embroidery, pianoforte and mindlessly talking about the weather, were not her strong suits. She much rather preferred riding astride her coal black Arabian stallion on some far away shore. Or secretly learning the Moroccan belly dance when her father thought she was practicing her watercolors. Not only was she a tomboy but a bluestocking to boot. She would much rather sit and talk politics than worry if the color of her particular gown enhanced her natural beauty…vain she was not. She barely took the time to look in the mirror.

When her mother died in Algeria, Sookie was certain she and Jason would be sent back to England, to wither away at their county estate. Their father, however, couldn't bear to be away from his beloved children, so with him they stayed.

Being a young man of 35 when his beloved Michele died, he felt his children needed another mother. Anna Pavlov was not only extremely beautiful, but highly intelligent. They met at a diplomatic ball in India. Her father was assigned to Afghanistan and Corbett was in India to make sure the English power in the Middle East was not threatened by Russia. The marriage was one of convenience, but Anna truly loved Corbett. He had a difficult time opening his heart to another woman, but they shared a strong passion for life and she truly cared for Sookie and Jason.

Christmas to the Stackhouse family was always a joy. Michelle had encouraged her children to make special ornaments for the tree each year and the tradition continued long after her death. Since Anna wasn't much older than Sookie the two became more like sisters, so the childlike joy and Christmas spirit were always part of the season.

Corbett died three years ago, leaving his son and daughter heirs to his vast fortune. Anna inherited the country estate and was appointed guardian to the children. Since Corbett feared Sookie would be inundated by fortune hunting rogues, he put both the children's fortune in trust until Sookie's 21st birthday and Jason's 18th.

Joshua Walker, the fourth Earl of Atherton learned of the death of a very wealthy English diplomat from his solicitor. After his sister, Miriam, lost her chance to marry a future Duke, she ended up getting with child by an 18 year old footman. She hated children and after giving birth to a bastard no less, she dropped it off at the nearest convent. Their father was an alcoholic and gambled away what fortune he may have inherited with his title. When he died, he left his children so deep in debt even the banks refused to loan them money to survive. Miriam lost what beauty she possessed and she was quite deranged after the Duke of Northridge threatened to throw her in Newgate Prison if she so much as showed her face in society again. It was up to Joshua to marry and since he shared the same solicitor as the Stackhouse family… Anna Pavlov Stackhouse was his answer. Not only was she guardian to two very wealthy brats, she had family money from her Russian sire.

Marriage was only a means for financial gain; he would never give up his rakehell ways. Anna was lonely and naive. She believed every lie Joshua told her and he knew exactly how to seduce a beautiful woman's body. Her year of mourning wasn't even complete when she became pregnant. She had no choice but to marry Joshua Walker. He soon took over the Stackhouse country estate and appointed himself guardian of Sookie and Jason. Their monthly allowance was pocketed by Lord Walker while he spent most of his time in London gambling it away.

Anna was not a strong woman and because Joshua left her and the children alone with very little money, she did not receive the proper care a breeding woman deserved. Food was always scarce, even with the hunting Sookie and Jason did. Needless to say in Lord Walker's absence, Anna Pavlov Stackhouse Walker gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and died the next day of complications. Sixteen year old Sookie swore she would love and care for little Maggie as if she were her own child.

Now today, after all they have been through, a beautiful stranger appears. Sookie's father's library contained many romance novels and she would lay awake at night dreaming her prince charming would come and rescue her and her children from Lord Walker._ Was this man her savior, her soul mate….her lover?_

"You mean to tell me you both are not servants?" Eric was once again acting arrogant. He never put on airs, especially with his own childhood being so difficult. How could he possibly condemn these two unfortunates?

"You can just turn your peacock ass around and get off of my land!" Sookie yelled at the….oh so handsome man. "If you think you can show up on _my_ doorstep without so much as introducing yourself and then belittle my brother and I…..well…I think you should just leave. If you would have been a bit more relaxed and not such a pompous ass…I would invite you to help with our tree and then we could find something to eat. Jason and I could take our rifles…no this time we'll shoot those varmints with bows and arrows," looking down at Jason still on the ground Sookie asked her young brother.

At the mention of bows and arrows, Jason shot up off the ground and yelled, "I'll get yours for you Sookie if you check on Maggie. She said she wanted to get the tree too. Her nappy time is almost over!" Jason was gone before Eric had a chance to stop him. He still had to break it to these, these, these people they had to move. _Surely they had another_ _home to move their belongings to?_

"So…what is it going to be Fancy Pants?" Sookie had a really difficult time suppressing her giggles, because Eric made the cutest faces when she called him names.

"Alright, you win. My name is Eric Northman. I am the Marquis of Devon and my father is the Duke of Northridge. I have come here today to serve you and your family with an eviction notice. Your step-father Joshua Walker, has gambled away this estate and I now possess the first deed of trust." There, that should satisfy this woman. Hell, but she is more beautiful with the fire in her eyes. _Would that fire be there when she makes love? She is so young and innocent. Definitely not my style…but I just can't make my body relax around her. It's almost as if I need her. I don't need any woman. They are just a means…..for physical gratification. But this one…._

"What are you babbling about?" Sookie's eyes were now full of fire and the once sea blue was now dark as night. "Joshua Walker does not own this estate; therefore, it was not his to gamble away. This estate has been in my father's family for generations. Surely you are mistaken…..let me see that piece of paper you have." Sookie grabbed the notice and began to read.

"Today! You dare to ask a ten year old boy, a two year old baby, an old woman and myself to be put out in the cold before Christmas. What are you Lord Northman? Eboneezer Schrooge should fit someone who would do such a thing. And to think I thought you a very beautiful man. Well this just makes you ugly and evil…right up there with Joshua Walker!" Sookie couldn't keep up her strength. It wasn't for her she was worried. Maggie was her baby and Jason has breathing problems that are much better in the country. Besides where would they go. Anna was all they had left and their father's money was now under Lord Walker's control. He couldn't touch the bulk of the money, but he sure took their allowance. An allowance they would be able to live quite comfortably on!

"Perhaps we could come to some agreement." Eric began. "I am not as bad as you say. I just have an agenda that I created when I was a boy and now I feel I must see it through. Joshua Walker and his sister wronged my family. I mean to destroy his family as he destroyed mine. Surely you can make other arrangements…actually I will allow you to stay here until after Christmas. I, however, will be staying here to see that your transition will be smooth and my sister, Pam should be arriving tomorrow. She requires the solitude of the country and this estate is quite lovely."

"What a crock! We have nowhere and no one except this house and ourselves. I guess the only thing to do is to shoot that blackheart, Joshua Walker myself. If you would be so kind as to tell me where I can find his home, I will saddle my horse and be off to London…..hopefully I will be back by Christmas and you will have to care for Maggie and Jason." With tears in her eyes Sookie headed toward the stables when Eric caught her by the elbow.

"Wait, please." The current that ran through his arm almost brought him to his knees. He looked into her eyes and tears were running down her cheeks. "Oh, Hell. I'm sorry. Please don't go. This is hard for me. I've been planning this since my time at sea and I just didn't think I would face you and…children…you thought I was beautiful?"

The jolt of electricity did not go unnoticed by Sookie. She too felt not only excitement, but a calmness that she hadn't felt since her father was alive. _He is good._ She thought. _He will be the one...I can feel it. I know I've seen those eyes before. That face...but on a young boy. Where did we meet?_

_**A/N: That's it for today. Thanks again for all your kind reviews and alerts. I think Eric and Sookie should act on that electricity...don't you. Reviews are welcome and I will get back to each one of you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_**London that same afternoon…..**_

The Savoy Grill was one of the newest and most extravagant restaurants in London, which is why Joshua Walker, the Fourth Earl of Atherton, chose it to impress and woo the voluptuous Miss Danielle Moreau, the most sought after courtesan in London. He had pursued her since he first laid eyes on her two years ago. At the time she had a wealthy protector and would not give him the time of day. But…..life does change and her titled protector fell passionately in love, got married and left Miss Moreau out in the cold.

Usually marriage among the wealthy would not stop a man from keeping a mistress such as Danielle, who had been trained in all aspects of _l'amour_. True love, however, does change the way a man lives his life and he much preferred his wife's loving, passionate bed to Danielle's. For four years Danielle had been spoiled by her wealthy protector who had set her up in a beautiful townhouse with as many servants as she wished. She had an open account at the most expensive _modiste_ in London and her protector gifted her with extravagant jewelry each time he came to call.

Soon to be evicted from her home, Danielle was eager to find a new protector. Joshua was definitely a handsome man and he gave the impression that he would grant her every wish. He was a titled Earl and Danielle did not doubt that he could protect her. "We will visit my solicitor tomorrow My Lord, I wish to have a signed contract, if you don't mind."

"No, I would give you the world _Mon Ch__é__ri…_ just allow me until after Christmas. I have some personal business to attend to and then I will be at your service." Joshua picked up Danielle's delicately gloved hand and gave it a soft kiss, "We will meet again after Christmas."

On his return, Joshua's bare and cold home only reminded him what he needed to do. He would do whatever it took to acquire Danielle, so the only alternative left for him was to marry his ward, Sookie Stackhouse. She had been a thorn in his life for the past three years. Anna looked to her for guidance instead of the other way around. When Anna died and Sookie accidently dressed as a proper young lady, Joshua knew instinctively she was going to be a beauty. "Hide from me will you. I will have that body and you will marry me when I require it." Joshua's evil smile frightened Sookie so bad that, in order to make him not want her, Sookie never bathed while Joshua was in residence. She only spoke to him when needed and stayed as far away from him as she could.

He knew exactly what he had to do to convince her to marry him immediately…. _Her love for Jason and Maggie will calm that feisty little hellion's temper. She will be my wife and I will own Stackhouse Shipping and both she and Jason's inheritance. I will have my Danielle if I have to kill the bitch. I will threaten to send Jason and Maggie to an orphanage and she will never see them again if she refuses me._

After he entered his bedchamber, Joshua instructed his valet to begin packing for his journey to the Stackhouse country estate. Since it was just beginning to snow, he decided to start his journey the following morning.

The tall, elegant man who thought he won the Stackhouse estate from him last week would find out by now the property is currently mortgaged to the hilt by the London and Westminster Bank, Ltd. _Unless he plans on paying_ _off the mortgage, he owns nothing_. Joshua laughed to himself.

Joshua spent most of his evenings at Brooks either losing his ass or winning. He was winning last week before he placed his country estate on the Faro table. The tall stranger must have been part of the _Ton_ to gain admittance in the gentlemen's club, but for the life of him Joshua did not know his identity. He was quite mysterious and…by God he must have been cheating because Joshua not only lost his entire evenings winnings, but the estate as well. _I'll just arrive there before that rouge finds the place. The wedding will take place immediately and after consumating our vows, I'll return to London and have Danielle before the New Year!_

_**Stackhouse estate:**_

It had been snowing too hard for the young family and Eric to trudge through the surrounding woodland in search of their special Christmas tree. So after meeting the combination cook-maid-nanny, Mrs. MacTierney, Eric was shown to his room. He did not bring a valet along….. Hell, he barely used the one he had. He was more comfortable taking care of his own personal needs, but his father insisted he hire one.

Sookie's teasing affected him more than he thought. She was bold and beautiful and he just felt like he knew her. He wasn't a dandy or a rogue or a rake….damn it, he was just a man who had an agenda. He dressed in his finery because he thought he would be meeting an elegant lady. He never expected a hellion and definitely not one who made his blood boil.

She was so adorable in her breeches and tight silk shirt when she said, "Don't bother to dress for dinner and if you continue to wear those city dandy duds, you're just going to get filthy. We won't do your laundry!"

He never expected to hang on every word that she uttered. She entertained him more than any woman in his life and he felt like that innocent young boy before he was sent to hell. He wished he would have met her then. He had no friends other than Pam, and he was given to the sea before he had a chance to go off to school and enjoy his life. He did, however, go on a grand tour of sorts. Not the kind the elegant boys of society went on, but he saw the world and enjoyed the pleasures that world had to offer.

After Sookie finally introduced herself and her brother, he learned they were the children of Corbett Stackhouse. The very same Stackhouse who owned the vessel he was assigned to. _Could Sookie have been his angel?_

That first year on board the _Calypso _was hell. He spent many cold nights on deck, but for some reason the captain sent him below deck and locked him in a dark cabin. He was given very little food and told to not speak a word to anyone for the next two weeks.

One night there was a very slight knock on the door and Eric dared not answer. He did not wish to get punished. Then he heard the key turn and the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen snuck in the room. "You are a boy." She said when her eyes focused. "Why are you here? Where do you sleep? Where do you poop and pee?" She was full of questions but Eric couldn't answer her because he feared his captain.

"If you can't talk…..that's okay. I will tell my Papa and you will be better."

That was the last Eric saw of the little angel, but two days later Captain Stephen Wilson came to his door and freed him in more ways than one.

_How can I harm her when she hates Joshua Walker as much as I? And what if she is my angel…..I owe her my life. _Eric needed a bath, but was told there were no servants in the house to haul the copper tub into his room and carry the heated water up the stairs. He would have to take his bath the same as everyone else did…in the porch off the kitchen which housed a large copper tub and a water pump.

_Certainly one of the first improvements he will make to this house will be indoor plumbing. _Eric thought as he picked a pair of tan breeches and a white silk shirt to wear after he bathed. Just as he closed the door to his room and went down one flight of stairs, he came face to face with a beautiful, dark haired, blue eyed baby girl.

"Da." She said while she pointed a chubby finger at Eric.

"Who might you be? Why are you here all by yourself? Here, come little one, I will take you to Sookie." Eric picked up the baby and carried her down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"Da." The baby said again as she wrapped her arms around Eric and gave him a very wet kiss. For some reason this baby warmed his heart. He had never experienced children before. He was the only child on the ship and when he came home he was no longer a child. This feeling in his heart was new just as the strong magnetic feeling for Sookie was an entirely new and foreign feeling.

Eric and the baby walked through the kitchen but found the door to the porch closed. "Where is Sookie, little one?" Eric asked his partner. The baby shrugged her shoulders and shook her head back and forth. Eric assumed she didn't know, so he opened the unlocked door and started to walk in when the baby quickly put her hands over her eyes and said, "Mama, wet."

_Yes indeed, Mama wet. _Eric couldn't think of anything else in his life that excited him more than seeing…..Mama wet. There before him was a vision. Sookie stood completely naked and was surprised by the open door and Maggie's words. She froze, not thinking of the view she was giving Eric.

As far as Eric was concerned there were only two people in the world at that moment and he wanted Sookie Stackhouse more than he had ever wanted anything or anyone. Instead of excusing himself and backing out the door he stood still and stared at her magnificent body. Her long wet hair hung past her waist and Eric licked his lips as drops of water dripped from her hair and ran down her rounded rear. He envisioned himself kneeling before this goddess and licking each and every drop from her soft silky skin. Her large, full breasts were high and firm with dark pink areolas begging to be sucked. Her flat stomach called for him to lick his way from her navel down past her silky mound. She was perfection!

Time seemed to stop until little Maggie said, "Mama, see Da. Me yuv him."

That woke Sookie from her trance and she scrambled for a towel. Eric still stood and stared. "You are mine." He whispered to Sookie as he finally backed away and closed the door.

"Mine." Maggie mimicked.

"Yes, little one…you are_ all_ mine."

**A/N: I am truly trying to make this a short story, but there is so much background I want to cover. I promise you lemons next chapter. Don't you just hate Joshua Walker? Thanks again for your kind words and in between Christmas shopping (yes I always wait until the last minute) I promise to continue to update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas.**

**Chapter 4:**

_A baby, how on Earth can __**his**__ Sookie have a baby? _While taking his bath Eric's mind was a battlefield. His happiness at seeing his very own love goddess in the flesh excited him more than any vision he could recollect. _But the child called her mama…how could that be? _Sookie was now_ his_ as far as he was concerned and he would do everything in his power to make it permanent…. but a child? _Where is the father? Was she married? God she must have been a child herself…..perhaps she was ravished by that bastard Walker!_

Eric's thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. MacTierney's knock at the porch door. "Dinner will be served shortly My Lord. We would be pleased to have you join us. Little Maggie will not move an inch from this door until you show your face, so don't be alarmed to find her lying by the door. She refuses to come to the table until you take her. Forgive me My Lord, but she thinks you are her father. Please don't be upset with her, you look very much like the portrait of Master Corbett. I told the child he was her 'Da'; instead of that no good bastard…oh, forgive my language…..please join us for dinner."

Now Eric's mind was certainly scrambled as the words 'that bastard' echoed in his ears. _I have to get to the bottom of this._

Dinner was a simple shepherd's pie, only with rabbit instead of lamb_._ Making do with what food they had left from summer canning and what game Sookie and Jason brought home, had become more and more difficult and the tradable heirlooms were getting scarce. Sookie would not part with her mother's jewelry or the toys and souvenirs she and Jason collected from their travels, so everything else of value was already gone.

As far as Eric was concerned the food was delicious compared to the food he was given on the ship as a child. Food, however, was not his top priority…._Where the hell was Sookie? _Eric certainly had a one track mind when it came to Sookie.

"Mrs. MacTierney…..it would please me very much if you would call me Eric. My mother was a beautiful Scottish lass from the clan MacEwen and I am very proud of my Scottish heritage." The smile he received from the maid-cook-nanny was so sweet; Eric felt another chunk of ice melt from his heart.

"My father is from a very old and prominent English family, but he went against his father's wishes and married not only a commoner, but a Scott as well. So you see it would please me very much if you would consider me a friend, we might be related for all I know. Now….since we are friends…..where is Sookie and could you please tell me when she had little Maggie. Also, who the hell is the father you started to call that bastard?" Eric just couldn't keep his anger to himself. He needed to talk to Sookie now and she was avoiding him!

Earlier when Eric opened the porch door to find little Maggie fast asleep, he picked her up and carried her to the table. He continued to hold her as Mrs. MacTierney offered to fill his plate. Maggie's angelic face mesmerized and soothed his anger as he asked the questions about Sookie.

He didn't know why it was so important to him for Sookie to be untouched. He certainly was not an angel. He knew he already loved little Maggie, so why should he care who her father was?

Mrs. MacTierney began by acknowledging his name and asked him to call her Emmy as she told him a little about herself and how she came to be with the Stackhouse children.

"First of all, I too am very proud of my heritage. I married my dear Willy MacTierney when I was just 15 years old. As more and more Scotts were driven from either their land or the land they farmed as tenants, work was scarce so remaining in Scotland was impossible. He took a job on a merchant ship and we moved to a small flat in London. He was out to sea most of our marriage and when the telegram came telling me my Willie had perished, I went crazy with grief. I rushed to the docks to see his sweet face again. The captain informed me he was buried at sea and I had wasted the trip. I wanted to throw myself off the ship, but a little girl caught my attention. She told me I was pretty and I shouldn't cry and that her father would help me. That's when Corbett Stackhouse came to my rescue and gave me the job as governess to Sookie and Jason and made me a part of their family."

"Now I want you to understand that I love these children as if they were my own and when Joshua Walker came into their lives, he knew I despised him. He fired me and expected me to leave these defenseless children so he could control their inheritance. I never left them and his threats did not scare me. That being said, Sookie is not Maggie's mother. She is, however, the only mother this little angel has known." Emmy explained as she softly rubbed Maggie's silky hair.

"Her mother was seduced by that bastard Lord Walker and he forced her to marry him. Anna was Sookie and Jason's step-mother and she was a beauty. Lord Walker used her to get to my sweet babies' inheritance and now he lives off of their monthly allowance. Anna died the day after she gave birth to sweet Maggie, Magdalena is her full name, and Sookie promised her step-mother she would raise her as if she were her own. She has done quite well so far, but this winter has been very difficult for us all. Needless to say, that sweet angel you are holding will never know who her true father is because we all despise him. Since he spends his time in London, I doubt we will ever see much of him…unless he wants something from Sookie…but we will cross that bridge when we reach it."

Just then there was a knock at the door. When Emmy returned, she held a telegram clutched in her hand and tears in her eyes. "That no good devil has finally lost everything and needs my sweet Sookie. Now that bridge is much closer. He instructs us to prepare for a wedding. Seems London has had more snow than we have and the roads are icy. He intends to acquire a special license and he will grace us with his presence soon. Sookie's complete cooperation is demanded or else Maggie and Jason are destined for an orphanage." Emmy looked to the heavens, "Oh lord, help us all!"

Sookie was so embarrassed by what had happened earlier between her and Eric that she lied and said she had a headache and would not be down for dinner. _I can't possibly face him again_. _I was hoping he would help us_ _after he saw how we were faring, but now he is probably horrified at seeing_ _my naked body._

Just then, Sookie's doorknob began to turn. "Please Emmy, I can't face Lord Northman. Tell him I will see him tomorrow and that I have a terrible headache."

"You look _perfect_ to me." Eric whispered as he walked into Sookie's room.

"What do _you_ want?" Sookie froze as Eric locked the door behind him and walked slowly toward her. She rose from her bed in her virginal white nightgown. It didn't matter if Sookie was wearing breeches or a white nightgown, she was sexy as hell and Eric's entire body hardened at the vision approaching him.

"Why my sweet Sookie…..don't you see, we must prepare for a wedding." Eric said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I came here to let you know we must leave tomorrow. We will all spend Christmas at Summer Hill Estate with my family. Since my mother's death…. _and my need for revenge….._Eric thought to himself; our Christmases have been quite somber. I know your family and our wedding will make the holiday more pleasurable. My father's estate has acres of woodland and I am sure we will find the perfect tree." Eric kept waiting for the outburst from Sookie, but it didn't come. "Make sure you pack your special Christmas ornaments and don't leave anything of value behind….Lord Walker is on his way."

"You must be crazy if you think I will marry you just because you saw my body!" After the shock of the word _married_ sunk in, Sookie once again became livid. "Wait…did you say that bastard, scum sucking, worm mouthed, devil spawn is coming here?"

"I did…but more importantly I also said we- are- to- be- married and you should get busy and pack. We must leave first thing tomorrow. I have already requested two carriages and a wagon from my father's estate." Still Eric waited for the argument.

"And….I also said there is no need for marriage. It was an accident and I won't hold you to making me a respectable woman. No one else knows, except Maggie, that you saw me naked, so…"

Eric interrupted and didn't allow her to finish, "Let me tell you a story and when I am finished…..then my sweeting, then you tell me whether we should marry or not." Eric softly rubbed the back of his hand along Sookie's velvety cheek as their eyes met. Slowly she nodded as her pulse quickened. _How does he make me feel this way? _She thought.

"When I was 12 years old Joshua Walker and his sister Miriam, took it upon themselves to rid my father of his family. While my father was away on business, my mother was accused of theft and sent to prison. My sister was taken to an orphanage and I was enslaved on a merchant ship." Sookie's eyes got huge with realization.

"One night while I was kept in a dark cabin," Eric watched Sookie's face as he continued with the part of his story that would forever join them, "a beautiful little girl came to me and asked a few silly questions…two days later my life was saved and the rest of my seafaring life was more tolerable. I never forgot that little girl and even envisioned her as mine."

Tears formed in Sookie's eyes as she understood what Eric was trying to tell her. She took two more steps toward him and hugged him around the waist. As she raised her tear stained face from his chest she asked, "You were that boy?"

Eric nodded. "And you were that angel. You saved me Sookie, I owe you everything. I was tortured physically and mentally until you went to your father. When Captain Wilson took over, I actually enjoyed the next four years. If I hadn't worried about my family, it would have been the most enjoyable time of my life. When my father finally found me and explained to the captain and your father's secretary that I was not a criminal and I was not hiding from the law, as Joshua Walker had accused, I was released to him. My mother died before I returned home and my sister, Pam was so traumatized she still cannot speak. So….my hatred for Joshua Walker has burned my soul since that horrible day I saw him drag my mother and sister away in chains." Eric continued to embrace Sookie.

"Now he plans to come here and force your hand in marriage! I will not allow it. You are to be my wife!" Eric calmed himself and continued, "we were destined to be together…..don't you see. We met, you saved me and we met again and now, I am able to save you."

"I appreciate what you are trying to do, but you don't love me. I don't want a loveless marriage and I am sure you don't want a wife like me. If your father is truly a Duke, then he will not approve of a merchant's daughter for a future Duchess!" She couldn't believe Eric's arrogance and high handedness so her only thought was to remove her arms from around Eric, but he stopped her.

"My father will see you not just for your physical beauty but for what you are inside. He cares nothing for social strictures or what society expects. Yes, he is a Duke, but he uses his rank to work for the poor. He has become a powerful voice in Parliament for the working class, but the homeless adults and abused orphans are his passion. So you see your family will please him as much as you all please me. Now look at me."

Eric's voice was low and demanding as he framed her face with his fingers. His strength and power surrounded her. He bent his head and before she realized what was happening their lips touched softly at first. His tongue swept across her bottom lip asking for entrance. Sookie had never been kissed before, but just the feel of his soft lips made her feel wanton in a way that she did not think existed. Her mouth opened and his tongue entered. She stilled for a moment, but the savage heat compelled her to follow his lead and their tongues slid together so sensuously she almost lost her balance. It was Eric's strength that kept her standing as his hard body seduced her.

At first Eric thought that kissing Sookie would be no different than kissing all the other women in his past. Wrong! Even though he had dreamed of this particular woman for years, the reality of finally kissing her and holding her was more than he could stand. He had only intended to kiss her senseless and get her to comply with what he was asking her, but passion overcame him and he could not stop himself. He had never lost control before. He prided himself at always being in control and never getting emotionally involved with a woman. Too late, he was definitely emotionally involved as his hand slowly rose to cup her very full breast. Sookie moaned at the contact as her nipples grew hard and the place between her thighs began to feel sensations she never felt before.

Eric couldn't stop himself from pressing his steel hard erection against her soft sensual body. Before he went any further, Jason knocked at the door, "Sookie, open up! We're packing. Headache or no, I need help. I am so excited…..Eric has Arabians…just like….just like we used to. Remember Sookie! Anyway, come and help me, I'll be in my room, struggling."

Sookie pushed away from Eric, but again didn't get far. "Just come, please. I need this…..you need this. Joshua won't be your guardian any longer and I don't need your inheritance. My father has the power to make Jason and Maggie my wards and I promise I will take care of you all…..for all time. Please, Sookie. Don't break my heart." Eric winked. "Joshua could be here anytime and I don't want him anywhere near you. Get packing." Eric kissed Sookie on the forehead and he was out the door to help Jason.

_**London:**_

_This is disgusting. _Joshua Walker couldn't understand why he was getting no help in acquiring a special license. He had no money and no respect among the _Ton _since his sister asked him to help destroy Sebastian Northman's family. Who would have known he was truly married to that common Scott? He needed Sookie's money now, so he would just have to kidnap her with…..laudanum….that should at least shut her up for the long coach ride to Gretna Green. To Joshua Sookie was just a means to acquire money, but taking her virginity would please him immensely.

As soon as the snow stopped, he hired a coach and was on his way. He sent a telegram to prepare them all, so they had all better be packed and ready for a wedding.

**A/N: Will Eric and Sookie get married before Joshua gets there…..then there is consummation too. Sorry I was a little late with the update, but I will find more time this weekend to write. Next chapter Sookie's family meets Eric's father and Pam and Summer Hill Estate. Thanks for your reviews and alerts and of course, Christmas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The entire household awoke the next morning to the sound of carriages arriving and footmen loading the trunks and bags onto the wagon. Since most of the furniture was gone, Emmy packed the remaining china, Chrystal and silver. _The bastard will never touch anything of value to my darlings again! _She thought as she instructed the servants how she felt everything should be loaded. The family portraits and expensive watercolors were the last on the wagon. Anything else remaining in the house would not interest Lord Walker. Emmy knew exactly what that devil wanted…_thank God Eric was here to help them all._

Eric was up before the carriages arrived. He had another restless night, but this night was entirely different than nights past. Since his return home, he had been continually plagued with nightmares. Mostly he saw his beautiful mother's face. She was always on her knees praying for her lost son to come home. He would be in the room with her, but she would never see him. Sometimes he would yell, "I am here Mother," but she would never acknowledge him. Other dreams would cause him to wake up screaming with his body dripping with sweat. He could feel the sting of the whip again and the evil faces of Joshua Walker and the captain from hell laughing at his ripped and bleeding skin.

No, last night was not a nightmare. When he finally slept, his dream was of the beautiful child who saved him. Besides his mother, the child had been his focus when his dreams were bad. He would think of her face and create a dream. She would be with him on the ship and instead of work, they would play and laugh. His family would be there too and they would nod in approval at the happiness the two children shared. He never saw her as a woman…until last night. Last night his dream was of that beautiful body dripping with water. Last night he was on his knees pleasuring her and she came alive with passion just as she did when he kissed her.

He couldn't explain or put a name on the feeling he had for the child who was now the beautiful woman, he just felt like she belonged to him and he belonged to her. Perhaps a heartmate or soulmate would suffice as what he felt for her.

He had seen hundreds of naked women and probably serviced just as many, but he never, ever allowed his heart to become involved. With Sookie, his heart was awakened when he first saw her angelic face yesterday. She excited him and soothed him at the same time. Almost as good as the way he felt when he finally returned home after his terrible ordeal. Now, he no longer wanted to live with vengeance, _but how could he rid himself of it completely while_ _Joshua Walker still lived?_

Eric's thoughts were interrupted when he spied another carriage coming down the drive. _Pam…his beautiful, loving sister. Won't she be surprised to meet his betrothed_ _and the family he would soon inherit! She will love Maggie and Jason…but Emmy…..she reminded him so much of his dear mother, he just prayed Pam would be happy about the close resemblance. _

Emmy was just as beautiful and vivacious as their mother, but it wasn't just her beauty as much as her personality that reminded him of her. It was the way she took care of everyone and took charge of the world around her. Eric knew his dear mother had won the heart of a future Duke because she possessed strength and compassion. She was no cold and calculating lady of the _Ton, _just as Emmy, she was a true woman with a heart.

Pam didn't wait for Eric's assistance when the small carriage finally stopped. She opened the door and jumped from the carriage right into the waiting arms of her beloved brother. She had not seen him in a fortnight and since his return from the sea, they had not been apart for longer than a day or two.

He explained before he left their father's estate that he was about to crush Joshua Walker and his family, but now he must explain his change of heart. He knew that Pam was not happy about his plan to evict Joshua Walker's innocent family, but his vengeance would not heed her warning. Even though she did not speak, she could sign and she always carried a writing tablet and pen with her. Needless to say, she usually got her message across and her message was always compassionate.

Pam's ordeal at the orphanage was just as traumatic as Eric's experiences at sea, but thank the Gods; hers' did not last as long. If her father had not found her when he did, her ten year old body would have been ravished by a cruel and evil man.

Joshua Walker knew the orphanage that he sent the beautiful and innocent Pam to, was hell on earth for any male or female child. He also knew that the majority of female children would be destined for the local brothel. The head mistress was instructed to send the female children directly to Carmine Wigham, the brothel's proprietor. He was to sample the girls first and if they pleased him, he would determine if they would become a whore, or be put out in the streets of London to feign for themselves. The ones who pleased him would be properly fed and put to work in his brothel as soon as their bodies began to develop. He preferred them before their bodies changed and Pam was perfect.

The day her father found her, Pam and two other young girls had been dragged into a dimly lit room and asked to take their clothes off. Pam was reluctant and fought her captors with every breath. The other two girls acquiesced, but Pam continued to fight. She was then forced to watch as the other girls were touched and fondled by Carmine. Pam would not be quiet or stop fighting, so she was gagged and tied while Carmine instructed the young girls to get on their knees. As she watched the head mistress whispered in her ear and said, "This is what you will get my pretty little wench…you will make us a fortune."

Pam's eyes were forced open as the evil Carmine pulled down his pants. She had never before seen such an ugly sight. His manhood was small even when he was aroused…thus his preference for very young girls. The two girls on the floor were told if they did as they were told, they would enjoy a good meal and be treated well. If they didn't obey him, they would be thrown in the streets where they would most certainly die of starvation. Through tears they complied as Carmine had his way with the first girl. Sadly the sight that Pam was forced to witness was more than her delicate mind could handle, and soon her screaming ceased as she succumbed to the darkness and fell to the floor.

When Pam awoke, she heard the sweet cooing sound of her handsome father. _He had saved her…but what of the other girls? _When she looked around, she was no longer in the dimly lit room, but in a carriage on her way home. She silently shed tears of happiness because her father saved her just in time, but what she had experienced and witnessed would never leave her mind. She tried to thank her father, but words would not come and have not returned to her since that day. Only the love of her family and the final return of Eric made her smile again.

Sookie could not believe the sight she was witnessing from her bedroom window. There below her, in her own yard, was the man who had just the night before asked for her hand in marriage, embracing and kissing a beautiful woman. _How dare he bring his mistress here! Of course he would have a mistress…..a man as_ _beautiful and dangerous looking as Eric would probably have women on_ _their knees begging for his attention._ _Why should this bother her? _

To be honest, Eric was a total stranger. She battled all night trying to decide whether or not she should accept his proposal. He was saving her as she had saved him and she was going to tell him this morning that…even though they did not love each other _yet_, she would accept his proposal. If love did not grow between them and they found someone else, she would release him just as she would expect him to release her. Now, after what she just witnessed, she wasn't sure what to do because she wasn't only mad, she was jealous.

Then to make matters worse, Maggie ran up to Eric calling him "Da" again. He picked her up and kissed her cheek. He then introduced her to his mistress….oh my God; his strumpet grabbed Maggie and proceeded to give her a hug and a kiss. _How could he give her baby to his mistress? That will be just about enough. I will give him a piece of my mind. _Sookie burst through her bedroom door and down the stairs. She forgot she still had her nightgown on…..she forgot to put on a robe…..she forgot just about everything except for her fury with Eric.

"Eric Northman!" Sookie yelled as she ran down the stairs. "Get your pompous ass in here right now. I have a few very choice words for you!"

"Excuse me Sis, please entertain my daughter-to-be as I calm down my betrothed. She seems to be upset about something. She has a bit of a temper, but I find it quite _stimulating_. I shall return my sweet girls." Eric winked at them both as he entered the front door to find Sookie seething with anger. Her fists were tight against her hips and just as her mouth began to spew out her anger, Eric ran to her and gathered her in his warm embrace.

"Now, my love…..what has you so upset that you forgot to dress?" Eric asked as he kissed the wriggling beauty on the top of her head.

_Forgot to dress? _Sookie's mind calmed for just an instant as she realized Eric was once again embracing her nearly nude body. It felt wonderful, but even made her more livid because her very own body was about to betray her if she gave in to the whoring bastard.

"Who gives a pig's ass if I am dressed or not you, you whoremonger!" Eric could not believe that his sweet Sookie would call him such a name, but his sense of humor had also been aroused besides his hard body and he began to chuckle.

"Why lover, why on earth would you call your husband-to-be such a name?" Eric asked as his chuckles turned into outright laughter.

"I am not your lover…..you are not my husband-to-be and I want you to get off of my property before I get my pistol and shoot your ass!" Sookie began to struggle; which only made Eric's physical turmoil worse. _God he wanted to bed this woman so bad…tonight my sweet._

"Tell me please, what has you so upset?" Eric begged as he continued to hold Sookie tight.

"How dare you bring your mistress here after you asked for my hand in marriage! How dare you allow her to hold my baby and how dare you make me believe you were sincere yesterday when we kissed!" Sookie began to weep, but Eric continued to laugh.

"It's not funny at all. I was just about to accept your proposal and…then _she_ was in your arms," _sniff_, _sniff_, Sookie continued to cry. She hadn't cried through her whole ordeal these past three years. She wept for the loss of Anna, but she never felt sorry for herself. She knew they would survive and figure out a way to rid themselves of Lord Walker. But now for some reason, the loss of Eric was more than she could bear.

"First of all, my foul mouthed sweetheart," just then the door opened as Pam entered carrying a giggling Maggie.

"Mama, see Sissy." Little Maggie was calling the beautiful strumpet her sissy. _How could Eric allow such a thing? _Sookie struggled to dry her tears as the beautiful woman smiled at her. She looked so peaceful and angelic; she could see why Eric chose her as a lover. _Why didn't he marry her?_ It was difficult for Sookie to stay mad at Eric after looking at the young woman's beauty. She would let him go now, before she completely let her heart get involved.

"No, sweet Maggie…..this is your new auntie," Eric turned to Sookie and squeezed her, "and _your_ sissy. Susanna Stackhouse, I would like you to meet my _sister_, Lady Pamela Northman."

Sookie couldn't believe her ears. _She wasn't his mistress! He wasn't a whoremonger! She was the ass._

"Oh." Was all that Sookie could muster as she bowed her head in shame. Eric lifted her tear-filled face and kissed both her eyes.

"Pam, I am very pleased to introduce you to my betrothed, Susanna Stackhouse. We are to be married just as soon as father acquires a special license. So now that the introductions are out of the way and my lovely wife-to-be is finally subdued, let us get on the road. Father's estate is not too far from here. I am anxious to leave here before Joshua Walker is due to show his face and I don't want him near my new family!"

Eric released his tight hold on Sookie, but before he completely released her he handed her a beautiful hothouse rose. "For you my beautiful princess," he whispered as he once again kissed her cheek. He wanted to kiss her entire voluptuous body. "And please get dressed, before I take you to your room and dress you myself…and by the way, I have never had a mistress. I was hoping you would take the job." Eric wiggled his eyebrows and winked at the retreating Sookie.

The carriages were so richly appointed that Sookie feared she was not good enough to be allowed inside. They were painted the family colors of gold and blue and the Northridge ducal seal was prominently encrusted on all three carriages.

"This is too much, Eric, I feel so unworthy." Sookie nervously announced as she stopped at the open carriage door refusing to enter.

"You will get into this carriage now!" Eric grabbed her by the waist and easily lifted her up into the luxurious carriage. "Maggie can ride with us if she wishes…and I would be pleased to have her. And don't start with me about a damn chaperone. I won't have it. You are to be my wife by tonight, if my father is successful in London and I want to get to know my two ladies better." Maggie giggled as Eric picked her up and handed her to Sookie. "Pam will ride with Jason and Emmy. Now if we have everything you wish to bring, we will be on our way. Oh, I almost forgot…..this is for your sweetheart," Eric said as he handed Maggie a beautiful doll with raven hair and blue eyes. The look little Maggie gave him was so precious and then she started to cry. "I'm sorry sweetie, is something wrong with the dolly?"

"I yuv baby. I yuv Da." Maggie proclaimed as she hugged Eric's neck.

Sookie tried to hold her tears back, but they came. Maggie had never received such a beautiful gift. She was planning on giving her one of her dolls for Christmas, but this was even more special because this doll was Maggie's alone. _Eric would certainly be easy to love_. She thought as she pulled out a clean handkerchief and blew her nose.

Eric covered Sookie and Maggie with a warm, woolen blanket and tapped on the roof for the driver to begin. Sookie was surprised to see that the roads had all been cleared. Maggie soon fell asleep with the rocking of the carriage which left Eric and Sookie alone to talk.

"So you were going to accept my proposal?" Eric began as his steel blue eyes bore into Sookie. "That pleases me more than you can imagine."

"Eric…..I ask your forgiveness for calling you those horrible names. I saw you hug Pam and she is so beautiful...well, I became jealous. I'm afraid that I won't be able to share you, so if you think you cannot remain faithful...what I'm trying to say is, that I will release you from your proposal."

"I have to admit to you Sookie that I have quite a colorful past when it comes to the ladies." Eric could tell that Sookie was once again starting to become irritated. "Because I have a lot of experience, I can honestly say that you are the first woman who has ever excited me to the extent that if we don't marry soon, I will have to taste your beautiful body without the damn special license!"

"Oh," was once again the only answer Sookie could utter.

"Let us seal our coming nuptials with another kiss." Eric had Sookie lifted and on his lap before she could say another word. Luckily Maggie was a heavy sleeper because what Eric had in mind was not for children to see.

Eric kissed Sookie possessively. At first she didn't know how to react to such an invasion, but soon she opened for him and their tongues once again made love to each other. Eric felt Sookie shudder and a soft moan let him know she was ready for more.

As luck would have it, Sookie's dress buttoned down the front. Also, as luck would have it, she wore only a thin chemise under her dress. Soon Eric had Sookie's beautiful breasts bared for his perusal. "So beautiful," he whispered in her ear. Bending his head, he captured one of her nipples in his warm mouth and began to suck. The heat that Sookie felt was so powerful that she grabbed a handful of his wheat colored hair keeping him at her breast.

"I want you naked, in my bed. I want to make love to you all night and all day," Eric's need was so powerful. "Touch me, sweet Sookie…see how you make me want you." Eric softly took Sookie's hand and placed it on his rock hard erection. _I must not scare her. _He thought as Sookie gasped at the size of him. "Tonight my love, married or not…..you will be mine. Now let us stop before I make love to you right here in this carriage in front of Maggie."Eric quickly put Sookie to rights as the massive gateway to his father's estate opened for their little caravan to enter. There was a servant at the gate who said, "Welcome my Lord," as he waved the first carriage through.

Sookie looked out the window as they drove up the beautifuly landscaped drive. Even through the thin layer of snow it was evident the park was well manicured. Just then the house came into view and Sookie yelled, "Oh my God!" Poor Maggie woke up with a start and Eric chuckled at Sookie's excitement. The massive stone mansion that was Summer Hill estate was so beautiful, it took her breath away. In the distance she could see a small lake with a gazebo and picnic tables. There was a swim dock and several ropes hanging from the many trees that surrounded the lake.

_He wants me to be the future Duchess of this?_

**On the road from London:**

Joshua Walker's carriage had just passed a fork in the road. North led to the estate of his arch enemy, Sebastian Northman, the Duke of Northridge. His country estate, correction…..his previous estate was south where his bride and brats were awaiting their dear papa. _Miriam_ _only provided_ _enough_ _laudanum_ _for one person. The brats will have to be gagged and tied until we return from Scotland. If that bitch Mrs. MacTierney is there I will have to have her arrested for trying to kidnap my family._

Finally Joshua's carriage entered the open gates to what used to be his country estate. Everything was eerily quiet. No noise….no brats…his legs were so stiff that he almost fell out of the carriage when the footman opened the door. He ran up the stairs and as he started to open the door, he read a notice that read "_The Property of the Duke of Northridge."_

"Sookie, Jason…where the hell are you? You had better be ready to leave before I take drastic measures. Do you hear me?" Joshua continued through the house as he checked every room. _They are gone. That bastard Northman evicted them. I knew that cheating gambler looked farmiliar. That was his brat…Eric. They stole my house….they stole my family….now I will find a way to punish that bastard again!_

_Too late tonight to go to Summer Hill Estate…..but in the morning I will find a way to take Eric Northman down!_

**A/N: That's it for tonight. Next chapter….finally the Christmas tree and the Duke arrives from London. Thanks again for your kind words, they truly keep the creative juices flowing. Also if I am writing I am not spending money buying books on my Nook. How many of you got new readers for Christmas? Be careful, they are so damn addictive. When I was a young'un I either had to drive to the store or go to the library. Now it only takes 10 seconds to buy whatever book you want. Like I said…it's very addictive. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Eric's arrival was announced and as was the custom, The Summer Hill servants lined up not only to welcome their young master, but to be introduced to Eric's betrothed. Eric was very impressed with the way Sookie was able to change from a hellion to a complete and utterly charming lady. His father had made it a point to employ honest and hardworking servants for all of his estates. He also made it a point to treat each one with dignity and reward them for their services. Eric knew them all by name and took it upon himself to know the names of their spouses and how many children they had.

This particular estate employed fourteen servants to keep the household running and more than twenty manservants tending to the stables, the gardens and the park. Since this was a working estate, the Duke had a number of farming tenants. There was a small village which included a few quaint shops, a seamstress, a tailor and of course a tavern. The chapel was Eric's main concern, because he wanted the young Vicar and his wife to prepare for a small wedding as soon as possible, so after introductions a messenger was sent to the Vicar's residence.

Like his father, Eric had never brought a female companion to any of his homes. The news that their young master was to be married as soon as possible was a little disheartening for some of the servants. They were concerned that he had been trapped by one of the young debutants that continually hounded him. His mail was constantly filled with perfumed invitations to house parties, balls and dinners. Some mamas were even bold enough to personally come calling in hopes their young daughters could catch the attention of the heir to one of the highest ranking noblemen in England.

Eric was not a monk and since his first introduction to the pleasures of the flesh at 14 years of age, he happily indulged himself around the world. However, young virginal debutants were avoided at all costs…until Sookie. A virgin she most certainly was, but a simpering, conniving, calculating, cold debutant she was not.

This fact was soon evident to his servants, because she too made it a point to remember all their names and conversed intelligently with each one. Her smile and angelic face soon won the hearts of them all. The young manservants were soon smitten as much as Eric. Her down to earth manner, simple dress and beauty were addictive to all who came in contact with her.

Soon Emmy, Jason and Maggie were welcomed into the huge mansion and rooms were assigned. Pam took it upon herself to care for Maggie while everyone else was busy getting acquainted with their surroundings.

The nursery was filled with toys and Maggie was so excited that she pulled Pam's hand toward a small table which was set for a tea party. "Sissy, come. Oh….look Sissy. Toys…..oh!" Maggie had never seen so many toys.

Pam sat down on the floor and proceeded to introduce Maggie to each toy. Oh how Pam wished she could talk. She loved babies and Maggie was the sweetest little girl she had ever met. Most of the wealthy children she was forced upon, were spoiled and took their extravagant lifestyle for granted. When she was a child herself they would not play with her, even though she longed to play with them. Now with Maggie, she felt like she truly had a little "Sissy", even though she would soon be her aunt.

Jason was eager to escape to the stables. He and Sookie's fine horseflesh had long since been stolen by Lord Walker, which only left them with two work horses. If it hadn't been for the grass surrounding the Stackhouse estate, they too would have been lost to them.

Before the stables, however, Eric informed them all that Christmas trees were the first activity on the agenda. His huntsmen were summoned to wait for the family to unpack and they would be off to scour the woodlands for the perfect Northman family tree. Of course a mansion the size of Summer Hill would require more than one tree….so a wagon was made ready at the edge of the woodland.

Summer Hill estate was so large that it could accommodate many families at once. The Duke's suites were on one side of the mansion and Eric's were on the opposite side. Each was as extravagant as the other. Eric's bedchamber was massive and masculine with a huge four poster bed. There was a dressing room to the right with an adjoining door to the wife's bedchamber. This room was given to Sookie purely to give her privacy for dressing. Eric had made it a point to never spend the night with a paramour, but Sookie and he would never sleep apart. He didn't care which bed they slept in as long as they were together.

A young lady's maid was assigned to Sookie. Eric asked his housekeeper, Mrs. Johnson, to choose one with the sweetest disposition while being accomplished at the same time. He was aware that Sookie had taken care of her personal needs for the past three years and he worried that she would not welcome a personal servant.

Eric's worries were for naught, because the sweet girl that Mrs. Johnson assigned to his betrothed was a perfect fit. Being a servant was not the most pleasant life for young Julia, but serving a spoiled, demanding lady made the life of a servant even more trying. She soon found Sookie was neither spoiled nor pampered and they instantly became friends.

Friends…what a novelty for Julia, who had grown up on the Summer Hill estate. The only Lady of the house was angelic Pam who the entire staff loved dearly. Occasionally though, the Duke would be forced to host a house party for diplomatic reasons, she soon learned how demanding the pompous, ladies of the _Ton_ could be.

Sookie had never in her life treated her father's servants as such. They were family members as far as she was concerned, just as her sweet Emmy. The most disheartening task in her life was asking all but Emmy to leave the family that many of them had served for years.

Emmy's room was actually in the Duke's wing, for what reason she did not know. Perhaps because it was closer to the nursery and Jason's room or that sweet, handsome, devil Eric, wanted complete privacy with his new bride.

Oh, how she remembered her first experience in the marriage bed. Her Willie was the sweetest most accomplished lover. Where he gained his experience she did not know…but she definitely benefited from his knowledge. His loss as a husband and lover was devastating and she swore her heart would never hurt that much again. Even though she was a beautiful woman who did not look her 37 years, she devoted her life and love to her adopted family. A man to love again was not in the cards for her…so she thought.

Eric's father had installed telegraph machines in every estate, when they first became available. As Eric entered his father's study, he noticed that it was filled with business correspondence and invitations, but the one that interested him the most was the one from his father's London secretary. Eric breathed a sigh of relief and excitement as he read the telegram…his father had indeed acquired the special license and a wagon full of Christmas presents for his new family. Family…he couldn't remember the last time he looked forward to Christmas. The horrible incident when he was twelve and the loss of his mother all occurred around Christmas. Maybe…just maybe his family could be happy again and Christmas would once again be as special as it had been in his youth.

Sebastian Northman, the seventh Duke of Northridge, was deep in thought as his carriage rounded the bend affording him the breathtaking view of his precious Summer Hill estate. As a child he had spent most of his summers away from school and every Christmas, here in the country. His father's hunting lodge became special because of his beloved Molly. _Molly my love, how I miss you. _Christmas was probably more painful for the Duke than his children, because of the guilt he continued to harbor in his soul.

It was _his_ fault that his father punished his family. It was _his_ fault Pam suffered so much that she still doesn't speak and it was _his_ fault that his special, beautiful, brave boy lived five years of hell and now lived his life seeking revenge.

Just as Sebastian's carriage entered the gates he tapped the ceiling for his driver to halt. After he climbed down from the carriage he instructed his driver to continue on to the stables and inform his son and daughter he would follow shortly. He clutched the rose in his hand and walked the beautifully landscaped stone path to the large willow tree where his beloved Molly was laid to rest. Since he spent most of his time at Summer Hill, and her last days were spent there, she asked to be buried under the tree where they once made passionate love.

Sebastian reached the beautiful gravesite and knelt in silent prayer. After laying the rose on her grave he began to speak:

"_Molly, my love I tried so hard to save you all. To lose you after all we went through…..you know a part of me died along with you. I have wonderful news this Christmas… our son is trying to put aside the vengeance he has lived with since that night. He's getting married to an angel. I saw her once when I was searching the merchant ships for Eric. Her father was Corbett Stackhouse…remember the one who finally found our son for us. Fate is a funny thing. Ours was love at first sight…we were fated. Now our son has found the 'one' after only two days"._ Sebastian wiped the tears from his cheeks and continued,_ "Pam and Eric want me to move on….but there was only one you. I know you told me to find love again and if it is meant to be, then so be it. Until that happens, my heart is yours. I've loved you all my life and then some. Rest my darling and don't worry about us, we are all doing well. The wedding is tonight and I finally feel we can have a Christmas again. You are always there with us. Good-bye my love."_

Sebastian rose from his knees and began to walk toward the house. Talking to Molly was always healing for him. He never wanted to forget her, but if he could finally put her dear soul to rest and go on with his life, perhaps it was a good thing. He'd been celibate and never looked at another woman since her death, even though he was a strikingly handsome man. Unlike his schoolmates who frequented the brothels, Molly had been his only lover. Even if he considered visiting Madame LeBowe's very classy establishment, he had his position to think about. Also, after Pam's experience, he always questioned why some of the young women became ladies of the night. Had they been forced or was their profession of their own choosing?

He hid from the greedy widows and debutants of the _Ton, _by keeping busy in Parliament and running his estates. He and Eric both have had to be very evasive for many years now, but at least Eric will soon find happiness. Even though happiness without Molly has been difficult for the three of them, the future is definitely looking much better_….with a wedding and_ _children in the_ _house again…perhaps our sorrow can be buried and we can finally move_ _on._ Sebastian felt better since Eric's telegram yesterday than he had the last four years since Molly's death.

The gravesite path continued on to the house and entered through the servants' entrance. Just before he passed a clearing of trees, Sebastian was shocked by the beautiful vision running down the steps. He knew all of his servants and surely he would have remembered hiring one so beautiful. The thing that affected him most was the fact she was wearing boy's breeches and hessian boots. She had a woolen overcoat and knitted scarf around her neck with matching mittens. Her raven hair was hanging down her back in a think braid.

Just as Sebastian came out of the clearing, the beauty became aware of his presence behind her and was startled by him. She turned with a frightened look on her face, "Ooooh," Emmy put her hand to her heart…"sorry sir, you gave me quite a fright."

"Sorry my lady, I didn't mean to frighten you. You look as though you are in a hurry, may I assist you with anything?" Sebastian felt warm and he began to tingle with excitement when the beauty smiled the sweetest smile and nodded her head.

"Why yes please. I am in a hurry to join up with everyone. Could you point me in the direction of the Christmas tree hunt? I was so busy with the wedding preparations, they left without me. I'm sure your master won't mind if I take you away from your duties for just a short while." Those dimples were irresistible and for the first time in four years, Sebastian became aroused over another woman. _Forgive me Molly my love…..but this one is unique._

"I will do more than point you, I am sure I can break away from my duties long enough to take you where everyone else should be." He couldn't help what he did next…it was as if he and the beautiful siren were not strangers. He held out his hand for her to take it. He knew he should have offered her his arm, but he just felt like holding her hand and walking hand in hand like two teenagers.

_Oh my God! _Emmy thought to herself as her pulse began to quicken and that long lost feeling in her stomach made itself known. _I've never met a servant this beautiful. He's such a ruggedly handsome man. _Her Willie was also large and handsome, but this one took a girl's breath away. "Oh my, where are my manners? My name is Emmy and I truly thank you for assisting me. Everyone on the estate is working so hard to make this wedding happen on such short notice. Lord Northman is truly a wonderful man and when he and my Sookie are in a room together, you can just feel the electricity. I just have a feeling about them. Oh, forgive me for carrying on so and of course you are invited to the wedding tonight…it's all so very exciting." Emmy took Sebastian's hand as if it were something as natural as waking up in the morning.

Sebastian nodded as they continued along the path toward the woodland. _Emmy…..not a name I would expect for a titled lady and she doesn't speak or carry herself as a servant. _His thoughts wondered as the warmth of her mitten clad hand and the closeness of her body almost made him forget his own manners,"Sebastian at your service Emmy. Do I detect a slight accent?"

"I've been travelling for so many years and know four languages fluently; I assumed I had lost my accent. I am proud to be a Scottish lass," Emmy turned her head and gazed up into Sebastian's silver, mesmerizing eyes, "so don't take offense Sassenach!" Emmy winked and squeezed Sebastian's hand as if they were old friends.

**In the woodland:**

"This one will work for the parlor." Eric exclaimed as he handed Maggie to Sookie and picked up an axe. "We will need at least three more, so Jason go pick out the next one. Maggie gets to pick one and then Pam will pick the last one.

Sookie watched as Eric took off his jacket. He looked so damn dangerous. He began to roll up the sleeves on his linen shirt. His leather breaches were so tight that his thigh muscles bulged underneath. Emmy had explained what was to happen in the marriage bed and since the two kisses she and Eric shared, she was looking forward to more. She knew Eric would be a thoughtful and tender lover, she just hoped she could keep his interest. She still wondered…._why her?_ She shook her head and tried to focus on the fun they were all having together. Eric's face was warm and boyish, so different than the harshness his face was plagued with yesterday.

Just as the beautiful pine tree fell to the ground a couple came into view hand in hand walking up the hillside. Sookie could make out the woman as her Emmy, but who was the man she was so familiar with? Whoever he was he projected the same masculine strength and magnetism that Eric possessed. They were laughing and conversing as if they were friends. She had never seen Emmy so happy.

When the couple reached them, Pam turned in recognition and ran to embrace the handsome man. Up close she could see a resemblance to Eric, but he never mentioned a brother.

Emmy knew Eric and Pam loved their servants…but the way Pam embraced and kissed Sebastian was questionable.

As Eric pulled the very large pine tree toward one of the huntsman, he too recognized the man, "Father, I was wondering if you would be able to make it for the wedding!"

After Eric's announcement, Emmy looked away and blushed in embarrassment. _ The Duke! How could she treat him so? He must think her a complete ninny and they were having so much fun just talking and walking. _For the first time since the death of her dear Willie, Emmy actually felt something for another man. Now that she knew he was one of the most powerful men in England, she felt mortified by her actions.

Finally, after Pam returned to the group she mustered up enough courage to apologize to him and prayed he would not laugh at her stupidity. Once again their eyes met and once again the electricity sizzled. Instead of laughing at her, he took her hand and kissed it.

"Sorry I deceived you, but I was afraid you wouldn't talk to me if you knew who I was. Will you forgive me?" He was so charming and sweet; Emmy could only nod at him.

Then Sebastian turned toward Sookie, "You my dear, must be my future daughter-in-law." He picked up her hand for a kiss and then drew her to him for a fatherly embrace. "Thank you for giving me my son back." He whispered in her ear.

When they broke apart, Sookie nodded at his words and curtsied, "It is my honor to finally make your acquaintance Your Grace."

Maggie heard Sookie's words and rushed to the man. She pointed at Eric and said "My Da."

Sebastian bent down to Maggie's level and pointed to Eric, "My boy."

"Oh…good." Maggie said as she gave Sebastian a hug around the neck.

"Father, I see you have met Emmy MacTeirney and Sookie. This sweet young lady is my daughter-to-be Maggie, and over there by that tree is my brother-in-law-to-be Jason Stackhouse. Shall we continue with the tree gathering, we have a wedding to prepare for." Eric walked to Sookie and gathered her up in his arms. "I don't think I have looked forward to anything more in my whole life, Father. This one is a keeper."

"Indeed she is son." Was all Sebastian could get out before little Maggie kissed him on the cheek and called him 'Papa'.

**Stackhouse estate:**

One of Eric's groomsman had lingered a little too long in the stable area and was unable to escape Joshua Walker's notice. He was to sweep the stable area for anything of value to Sookie and Jason and be off before Lord Walker arrived.

After checking the house for his hateful family, Joshua spied the servant from the upstairs window. Without making himself known to the servant, he ran down the stairs, snuck up behind him and grabbed him. "Who are you and what are you doing in my stable?"

"Forgive me sir, but I was only following my lord's instructions." The groomsman struggled to break free from Joshua to no avail.

"Who is your lord and if you do not answer me, I will lock you up in the root cellar where you will most likely die there for all I care!" Joshua began to choke the poor fellow and scared the hell out of him.

"My lord is the Duke of Northridge and I need to return to Summer Hill for the wedding tonight." The servant breathed a sigh of relief when Joshua released his hold on him.

"What wedding….is the Duke planning to wed again?" Joshua didn't really care about the Duke, he just wanted to find Sookie and the kids so he could complete his task.

Finally realizing he shouldn't tell the truth, the servant nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"What has become of my family? Answer correctly."

"They have been moved to Summer Hill, my lord."

"Very well, you will escort me there and get me into the estate or your life is worthless…..do you hear me?" Joshua pulled out his knife and held it to the servant's neck.

"Yes, my lord." Was all he could answer.

**A/N: I promise the next chapter will be the wedding, the consummation and a bit of intrigue. I love HEA's so don't worry too much. Do I see another budding love beginning? Thanks again for reading and reviewing. **

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Wedding night:**

When Sookie dared allow herself to dream of a future, marriage for her was just that…..a dream. She had responsibilities that any normal suitor would quickly excuse himself from. Having a guardian such as Lord Walker also made marriage seem fearful. He had threatened marriage many times, but she never dreamed he would make good on those threats.

Her mother's beautiful wedding gown remained in protective wrapping, hidden away in an old trunk in the Stackhouse estate attic. If Joshua had ever found it or realized its' worth, he would have stolen it and pawned it himself. She had been tempted herself when food was scarce, but could never bring herself to sell it. Now, with fate changing her life, her mother's wedding gown had suddenly become more important to her than any dress she had ever possessed.

The village seamstress was given the task of making the dress ready for Sookie's wedding. Even though Sookie's breasts were larger than her mother's, there was no need for alterations. Thank goodness, because the dress was so intricately made, any alteration would have taken more than one person to complete. The décolleté was such that very sheer lace was sewn between the satin short sleeves, which covered her prominent cleavage, while still showing the shadow of her endowment. It was floor length and fit Sookies curves like a glove. Expensive pearls were intricately embroidered on the bodice. Finally, the formfitting dress flared out at the bottom with a layer of lace under the satin.

Eric requested that Sookie wear her hair down, because he loved the way the light made it shine like spun gold. At first she refused, because the fashion was such that only children wore their hair down in public. Wanting to please him, she compromised and wore the back down in long silky waves with the sides pulled back using her mother's pearl combs.

When Sookie returned to her bedchamber after tree hunting, Julia informed her that Eric had left a wedding gift and asked that she wear it tonight. When she opened the richly covered box, there in a bed of plush velvet, were two priceless pearl drop diamond earrings. The note read: _Since I can't help you get dressed, I will have to just imagine placing these earrings on each of your soft earlobes…..along with a few strategically placed kisses. They are a wedding gift from me to you and have been in the Northman family for generations. Wear them on this very special occasion for both of our families…Love, Eric _

"Oh my love!" Emmy sighed as she stood back and looked at the child who had become precious to her. "Your dear mother would be so proud of her beautiful daughter tonight. She only wanted the best for you and I can just feel it in my bones that Eric is your future. You have given so much to us all, now you deserve a little happiness."

Sookie and Eric wanted both their families to participate in the wedding, so Pam was asked to be Sookie's maid of honor and Jason was elated to be asked to stand by Eric. He was only ten and for his future brother-in-law to bestow such an honor on him, made him feel quite grown up. The Duke had tears in his eyes when Sookie approached him about giving her away as did Emmy.

At 7:00 p.m. sharp, three carriages rolled up to the Summer Hill chapel, carrying the wedding party. Eric and Jason entered the church first which had been beautifully decorated by the women of the village. When questioned about her favorite flower, Sookie admitted that she loved roses. Eric had made certain his father's hothouse filled the church with red and white roses not only to please his bride, but to signify the unity of their marriage and hopefully their budding love.

The second carriage opened and Pam exited with Maggie and Emmy. Inside the chapel the Vicar's wife began playing _Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring by_ _Bach_ and after Eric and Jason were in their places, Pam entered the church followed by little Maggie who was given the task of flower girl. She was so excited that she would stop at each pew and hand whoever was seated there a white or red rose. Then she saw Eric dressed in a fine black dinner jacket and she ran to him, dropping her basket full of roses. With a chuckle, he picked her up and gave her a kiss. He whispered something in her ear, she nodded and then he put her down in front of him and Jason.

Pam had the servants scour the attic for a special dress she had worn one Christmas for a family portrait. It came to mind, because that was one of their special family Christmases and she wanted more than anything for those times to return. It fit Maggie perfectly; she looked like an angel in the white lace floor length dress with red ribbons at the waist and sleeves. Her dark hair hung down her back in waves laced with matching red and white ribbons.

Sookie and the Duke of Northridge exited the third carriage. Emmy joined them at the chapel doors and as Sebastian offered Sookie his arm he asked Emmy to walk down the aisle with them. "We will both give her away," he whispered in Emmy's ear and her eyes began to tear up. Before they proceeded through the doors Sebastian couldn't help himself. He turned to Emmy, lifted her ungloved hand and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. The look he gave her was smoldering as hers was in return.

"Shall we," the Duke once again offered Sookie his arm and with Emmy following them they entered the chapel toward the rest of their family.

With just the Summer Hill village residents and all of the estate servants in attendance, the little chapel was filled to capacity. The vows were spoken and Eric kissed his beautiful bride. It began as _just a kiss_ as the previous kisses had, but passion overruled and, well you could say the kiss was destined to go well beyond _just a kiss_. Finally with the Vicar's "ahem" and a tug on the trousers by Maggie, the couple broke apart and was introduced as Mr. & Mrs. Northman to the cheers of the wedding guests.

The carriage ride back to the estate took no more than ten minutes and Eric could not keep his hands off of his new bride. He had never before felt such a compulsion or desire so strong to make love to a women, it almost frightened him. He could have had her before the wedding, but for some reason she was different to him. His compulsion to make love was just one of the feelings he had for her. His strong need to protect his father and Pam was just as strong with Sookie. The thought of Joshua Walker even touching Sookie or Maggie for that matter enraged him.

The strong desire Sookie felt was new to her, which both frightened and excited her. She only prayed Eric would help her understand her feelings and what was happening to her. She had heard horror stories of husbands taking their pleasure and then retiring to their own bedchamber, leaving their new bride alone and frightened. Emmy had assured her that pleasure in the marriage bed is not only for the husband, but the wife as well and that she knew in her heart Eric would be an unselfish lover and wonderful husband. _I pray you are right, Emmy. _

At such short notice, Emmy and the Summer Hill staff had decorated the mansion with white and red roses as well as the Christmas trees that were cut down that afternoon. One of the largest trees was decorated and set up in the foyer, welcoming the guests and reminding everyone of the time of the year. The dining room was set with the best china and the attached ballroom housed another Christmas tree, decorated with white and red roses and beautifully crocheted and starched snowflakes.

At the Duke's request the dishes were set up on the sideboard for the wedding party and guests to serve themselves. He felt that his staff had outdone themselves and he wanted them to sit at the table with the family to enjoy the food and elaborate toasts that followed. Champagne was brought up from the wine cellar for the occasion and continually flowed throughout the festivities.

At midnight Eric decided he had been patient long enough. He stood and thanked his family and staff for making his wedding so memorable. He then asked Sookie to stand and picked her up, carrying her bridal style through the double doors. The guests once again lifted their glasses in salute to the couple.

Pam and Emmy were not used to drinking, so after the happy couple left the dining room, Sebastian escorted both his beautiful daughter and Emmy to their rooms. Pam insisted on sleeping in the Nursery with Maggie. Even though she did not say a word, her father understood the budding relationship Pam had developed with the beautiful child. He understood that Maggie was the true daughter of his sworn enemy, Joshua Walker, but one cannot help who sired them, just as he could not deny his traitorous father.

Sebastian was surprised to learn Emmy had been given a guestroom just down the hall from his suite, which caused an unexpected excitement that he once again felt he must apologize to Molly for. _Forgive me again, my love. Just as fate gave you to me…..so has it brought Emmy into my life. I would be foolish to turn my back on happiness after so many years. You would love her too._

"Sebastian," Emmy whispered. "I have had too much to drink, so forgive me for this." She turned to face him, but before she could act on her long dormant desires, Sebastian grabbed her lushly curved body and pulled her close to his hardness. He had been hard all evening, but never expected Emmy to be the first to act upon their shared desire. He lowered his handsome face and their lips touched softly at first, but desire and passion took over. When they finally came up for air, Sebastian whispered, "My room?" Emmy nodded.

**Eric's bedchamber:**

After finally reaching his bedchamber, Eric opened the door and whispered in Sookie's ear,"I took it upon myself to excuse Julia tonight."

"Oh"... Sookie paused trying to grasp the meaning of Eric's statement. Since she was not used to having a lady's maid, she said, "I am sure she is tired, that was kind of you to give her the night off. I would only have needed her to unbutton my...Oh," Sookie finally understood what Eric was suggesting and she blushed at the thought of Eric unbuttoning her dress.

"I make a very good lady's maid," Eric saw the puzzled look on Sookie's face and added, "only for you lover." He put her down and asked her to turn around and he slowly began unbuttoning her extravagant gown. "Your mother's gown is beautiful and so is the woman wearing it. She would have been proud to see you in her dress." Eric kissed the soft, velvety skin on Sookie's back as he unbuttoned each pearl button.

"I have to admit I love the smooth sleek lines compared to the bustles so many women wear today. Of course, after tonight you may wear whatever you wish, as long as you wear nothing when we are alone in bed!"

Sookie had tears in her eyes as Eric finished unbuttoning the dress and pulled the sleeves down along her arms. He continued to slowly lower it until he asked her to step out of it. She obeyed and as Eric reverently hung the beautiful gown on a hanger, he turned to look at his wife. There she was a ravishing beauty in a thin see-through chemise, white garter belt, white silk stockings and white satin heels.

"No tears," Eric suddenly felt nervous about bedding not only his precious wife, but he had never bedded a virgin. The women of his past were the pursuers and he never had to take his time. He always brought them pleasure, but his goal was to fulfill his physical needs and leave before the night was over. Not tonight. Tonight he wanted to savor his lovely bride. He wanted to make _love_ to her, not just bed her. "You have nothing to fear, sweetheart. I will be gentle and you will enjoy every minute of our lovemaking. Now….. take off your chemise and look at me while you do." Eric ordered as he sat down on the bed.

Sookie did as she was told and Eric gasped as his body hardened at the sight of Sookie's full breasts in the dim candle lit room. "Now take off each shoe slowly," she did as she was told again, "and then I want you to walk over to the bed, place your leg up in front of me so I can watch you slowly remove each stocking."

Sookie once again followed Eric's orders and found that the tone of his voice and his masculine demands, made her hot and wet as he watched her slowly remove each stocking and finally her garter belt.

"Come stand between my legs, my love I want you to feel what you always do to me. I am hard for you," Eric gently took Sookie's hand and placed it on his hardness. Sookie gasped once again at his size, but instinctively became excited at the pure maleness of his body.

"Undress me now." Sookie's hands were shaking as she went about undressing her handsome husband. She had never seen him without a shirt, so his bare upper body was more than she could have imagined. Her eyes widened and her breath caught as she softly caressed the large corded muscles in his arms. Sookies fingers could not help but caress the soft wheat colored hair sprinkled across Eric's hard muscled chest that led to the perfect V and…. the bulge.

The fact that Sookie was untouched, but extremely responsive to _his_ touch, awakened his passions and he prayed he would have the strength not to give in to his strong desire to grab her and bury himself in her tightness. _I must go slowly._ He kept reminding himself as he willed himself to think of how sweet and innocent his new wife was.

"I'll get my pants…..I find I can't wait to touch you, to taste you. God, what you do to me, wife!"

Eric was losing patience as he quickly rid himself of his trousers and underwear. Sookie's breath suddenly stopped…..she just couldn't make herself breath. Eric was fully aroused; his rock-hard erection was straining to his navel.

"How will you fit?" Sookie finally asked as Eric pulled her down on the bed and continued to stare at her beauty. Sookie also couldn't get over how utterly and completely powerful and beautiful Eric was. He was perfection and she just wanted to caress him all over.

"We were made for each other," Eric whispered as he joined her in bed. _Go slowly…..go slowly…_when his need for her was becoming painful. He needed to be in charge and not weaken in front of her. She had put her trust in him and he needed to pleasure her so that the pain would be minimal. "Give me your mouth, my love. I love the feel of your soft lips." The kiss made Eric's body so painful; it took shear strength to hold back.

After the kiss, Eric grabbed a soft pillow and placed it beneath her hips as he kneeled between her parted legs. "Look at me Sookie," he commanded when she began to close her eyes. "Watch me pleasure you," he began by feathering soft kisses between her large breasts. Then he took his time and gave special attention to each pink, pebbled nipple. Sucking and laving, until Sookie was oblivious to what Eric did next. He raised his head and smiled at how his beautiful wife looked in her passion. Her long, silky hair was spread out on his pillow and her eyes were once again shut.

"Open your eyes…..watch me lover….I need you to see what I do to you." Eric's hands slid under her body and cupped her butt cheeks and to her shock he bent down and placed his mouth on her mound.

"Eric…..no...wait…..this is not right!" Sookie was shocked at his actions but the pleasure was so intense she placed her hands on his head and held on for dear life.

"Quiet, my love…..I promise you will love everything I do."

He began to lick her flesh and his warm lips kissed and sucked on her bud. She knew it must be sinful, but she had never been the religious sort….so as he continued circling her bud with his soft tongue, she could hear loud moaning. Then she realized the moans and panting were coming from her. A glorious pressure was building inside of her and she knew that her insides were about to explode.

Eric on the other hand was enjoying her passion and savoring her taste. He thrust his tongue deep inside her which caused Sookie to cry, "Oh God….Eric…please…..harder…yes, yes, yes!"

Lust so strong surged through Eric as he felt Sookie clench and tighten, he knew she was close. Instead of continuing his onslaught, he rose above her and spread her thighs, "Please, don't stop Eric…please..."

"Shhh….my love. Open wide and take all of me," he whispered as he sunk slowly into her. Holding back was the hardest thing he had ever done, but he did not want to hurt her. When he felt the barrier of her innocence, he stopped as she wiggled in pain. He pulled back out, but quickly pressed back all the way through her maidenhead. He pressed his lips to hers to stifle her scream. "It will pass…..shhh…..my love. Tell me when the pain is gone."'

Helpless, Eric waited and held completely still as Sookie stretched to accommodate his size. Finally she nodded and he slowly pushed further in and then drew himself back out. This time when he entered her tightness, Sookie arched up to meet his thrust and she soon felt that warmth within her again. A few more deep thrusts and Sookie arched one last time in a convulsive climax.

"Oh sweet Sookie…Eric cooed as he thrust in and out in a rhythm as old as time. Her clenching walls caused Eric to climax with a raw intensity that he had never felt in his life. _This was new…..this was true lovemaking_.

Both lovers found it difficult to breathe again and as reality slowly returned, Sookie innocently asked, "Is it always like that?"

"No my love, I have never felt anything like that in my life. When I said we fit, I had no idea how well." Eric kissed Sookie on her swollen lips and said, "Rest, we have all night."

**In the carriage house after the mansion was bedded down:**

"What is your name servant?" Joshua asked the poor boy who he had forced to do his bidding.

"Robert, sir," he answered with a quivering voice. Robert feared for his life, but was also upset that he was forced to betray his master. He loved and appreciated his job at Summer Hill and didn't want to be turned out in the streets after Lord Walker's evil plans were completed.

"Now Robert, I need you to get me into the house and lead me to the nursery." Joshua was certain that Sookie would not be separated from her beloved Maggie or Jason. He figured that the Duke would be occupied with his new wife and that bastard son of his was probably bedded down with some chamber maid. He was sure the sea had corrupted the Duke's precious heir and he didn't think stealing his own family back would cause anyone to come after them. _How dare that bastard cheat at cards and steal his home! How dare he take his_ _family from him and foil his plans to wed Sookie_! _Danielle will just have to be patient_. This was only a delay and he was certain all will be fine once he was in his carriage and they were on their way to Gretna Green. He only prayed the weather would hold.

Joshua was surprised at how quiet the household was. Robert proved to be quite helpful as he led them to the nursery. There were only two beds occupied, which meant that Jason was sleeping somewhere else in the mansion. _No time to look for that brat. After the wedding I will return and demand my ward. He is the one who will inherit the shipping company. I need him in the future. _ Joshua thought to himself as he snuck up to Sookie's bed and took a pillowcase from one of the empty beds. He quickly placed it over the sleeping girls head. Surprisingly, she did not wake up.

His brat was next. Joshua told Robert to gag the child's mouth and carry her as he picked up the sleeping Sookie. They headed down the servants staircase and it didn't take long to place both the sleeping girls in the carriage. Robert was instructed to get them out of the mansion as quietly as possible and if they were stopped, he was told to say that Eric was leaving for London. _That should be believable!_

All went well for Joshua and he gave a sigh of relief when the carriage was on the road. When they were far enough away from the mansion he gently removed the pillowcase from the sleeping Sookie. To Joshua's surprise, the sleeping girl was not Sookie at all. She looked so farmiliar…_who was she and why was she sleeping with Maggie instead of Sookie_?

Pam woke up suddenly and realized she was not in the nursery. Finally she felt the rocking of a carriage and looked to her right to see a sleeping Maggie. All of a sudden she spied a man and Pam did something she had not done since she was a child. She couldn't make any noise at first, but soon her lungs filled and she screamed as she recognized the evil Joshua Walker.

**A/N: Once again I thank all you faithful readers and reviewers. I promise an HEA, but we need a little excitement before the Christmas the newly created family needs. What about that Duke? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Sebastian led Emmy down the long hall to his ducal suites. The large double doors opened to a massive parlor where a roaring fire had been lit. A small table was intimately set for two with what looked to be a midnight snack under several silver serving trays. Candles were lit throughout the room, ultimately leading to the Duke's bedchamber.

"What is all this?" Emmy asked in surprise. "Were you expecting me to come here?" Then before the Duke could answer her, Emmy made another conclusion and put her hand to her mouth, "Oh God, your Grace please forgive me for appearing so forward in the hallway… I can see you are prepared for someone else…I better leave before she shows up." Emmy turned abruptly and almost ran to the double doors back to her room before she remembered her manners. She turned with a curtsy, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart for the kindness you have shown my family, Your Grace," Then she rapidly turned, attempting to escape what seemed to be a very embarrassing situation.

Sebastian grabbed Emmy's elbow before she could completely exit the parlor, "You, Emmy MacTierney, will not be leaving." His silver eyes began to smolder again and Emmy could not take another step. "This is for us. There is no other woman nor has there been for…well, for a very long time now. I was _hoping_ you would join me this evening, so I asked my valet to prepare the room for a midnight snack. I thought perhaps we could get to know each other away from the family. I have a feeling about us and I was hoping you shared that feeling."

"Oh." Emmy once again looked at Sebastian with surprise. It was almost impossible that this man, who looked more like a Greek god with his golden hair and silver eyes, had been celibate for almost as long as she had. His attributes became more evident when he walked to one of the chairs and took off his waist coat to reveal his large, muscular shoulders and slim waist. Instead of breeches, he wore trousers, but his thick, muscular thighs were still evident through the elegant material. "Eric briefly explained about your beautiful, Scottish wife and how Lord Walker hurt your family the same way he hurt mine. You needn't feel like you have to explain…."

"Yes I do. I need for you to know that this evening means something to me." Sebastian looked down as his hands clutched the top of the chair he had just laid his waist coat on and nervously continued, "Molly was quite ill the last two years of her life and I spent the entire time trying to care for her while continuing my search for Eric. She tried so hard to hold on until she could see him again, but she died just before he was returned to us. After Eric came home I had to help my children heal from their separate ordeals and the loss of their mother. I never once considered a mistress or another marriage, even though Molly insisted I not give up on life just because hers was ending."

Sebastian surprised Emmy by looking straight into her eyes with a combination of sadness and that familiar heat she found herself becoming addicted to, and in one swift, catlike move he was in front of her. He didn't ask permission as he possessively gathered her into a warm embrace and just held her. The warmth of another sensual body so close was more than either one of them could bear.

"I need to kiss you, Emmy. I have felt it from the first moment I laid eyes on you this afternoon. Yes…..I loved Molly dearly, but I promised her I would move on when the _right_ woman came into my life." Sebastian continued to embrace her and he could no more stop himself from pressing her closer to his heavy arousal as she could stop the awakened ache between her thighs.

Sebastian's hands moved up to cradle her neck and then his fingers tilted her face upward. His touch was soft and lingering and then his handsome face was all she could see as his mouth settled over hers. At first Sebastian's kiss was slow and considerate, but passion took over and Emmy opened her mouth allowing his velvet soft tongue to enter. The surge was so powerful that they both abruptly stopped their passion and looked at each other in wonder.

_Just a kiss from this man….my head and my heart are reeling. _Emmy at first considered the feeling was just the result of her restraint and celibacy these many years…._but a kiss….never had just one kiss evoked such feelings of lust and need…..even from Willie._

Sebastian questioned his passion at the same time. He loved Molly and their love life was sweet and innocent at first and became more adult as their years together progressed. True their tragedy dulled the passion and her health surely aborted any carnal feelings either one of them may have had…but kissing Emmy was more than anything he could remember. _Just a kiss…..how on earth can one woman awaken me so?_ He thought as he throbbed with need for this woman.

After they both seemed to recover from their shared realization, Emmy felt the need to tell Sebastian about her marriage. "Just as you, I was once married at a young age. When my Willie died… if it hadn't been for Corbett Stackhouse, I fear I would have taken my own life. He saved me and gave me a family again. My own father told me I was dead to him…his only child and I was dead to him because I chose a good, hardworking man instead of the one he forced upon me. So I understand what you endured at your father's hands just as my father tried to use me as a pawn."

"I guess we are more alike than we know. What did you do that could possibly cause a father to forsake his only child? My children can do no wrong, as far as I am concerned. They will forever be a part of me…no matter what they do with their lives." Sebastian could hear the sadness in Emmy's voice and her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears.

"My father was laird to the clan MacDonald. My mother died giving birth to his heir and he could not bring himself to marry again. I know he truly loved her, but having only one daughter caused him much worry. He worried for the future of his clan and I suppose he worried about what would become of me after his death. He gave into my every whim," She looked at Sebastian as he raised his eyebrows in question. "I know what you are thinking…..a spoiled brat this one was, but I only wanted knowledge and to be a part of my clan. My father hired a prominent tutor, who was surprised to be teaching a female, when he had exclusively taught well-bred male children. We got along well and he had no problem teaching me not only mathematics and science, but at my insistence, he purchased many books on farming, since I took an acute interest in my father's tenant farmers. Also, after my mother's death, I had become the mistress of the keep and ran it with such efficiency that my father never had to worry about anything other than keeping our lands and clan safe."

While still in Sebastian's warm embrace, Emmy continued to tell him about her past, hoping he would see a kindred spirit. "I was a happy child," she pressed her face a little harder into his chest recalling her gut-wrenching feelings when her father announced that he had arranged a betrothal for her. "Without my knowledge, my father announced that he had arranged a betrothal for me with a neighboring laird's second son. He said it was necessary, because he needed a successor when he died and that he wanted to assure my safe future after he no longer was around to protect me. For some reason, he insisted that I go to the MacTierney keep in an effort to get to know my betrothed. At fifteen I was quite grown up and considered myself strong, but for some reason I was overcome with fear and doubt and begged him to wait until I was a little older. He refused to hear my pleas and reminded me that '_the future of the clan'_ was at stake and it was '_my duty as a MacDonald'_ to comply."

"I can see why it was important to the clan for you to marry a strong man to takeover, but I cannot see him forcing you into an unwanted marriage at fifteen. You should have had a choice." Sebastian was noticeably upset, but urged Emmy to continue.

"When I got to the MacTierney keep, I was given a wonderful welcome. Robbie MacTierney seemed quite handsome and he was kind and considerate to me….at first." Emmy winced, "He told me I was a beautiful lass and would make a fine mother for the many sons he planned to sire. The comment caught me off guard, but I smiled sweetly and thanked him. He looked me up and down and winked and said, '_You, my lovely lass will do quite nicely. I never expected such beauty from a MacDonald!'_ After that comment he called forth a voluptuous red head, dressed as a servant to escort me to my suite. _'You will join us this evening sweeting, for a grand celebration of the joining of our two clans.' _His invitation ended with a bow and a nod to the red head."

"The servant led me to a spacious suite and said that my every need shall be met. Then she closed the door and abruptly turned on me. _'You will call me Lillian and I am very, very special to Robbie. I go where he goes and your marriage will be in name only. I am his mistress and he loves me very much. See that you do not flaunt your innocence around him or his clan, because you will find yourself compromised. Oh I am sure he finds your skinny body desirable right now, but he is a very passionate man and only I know how to please him!' _I nodded without speaking. For some reason, I feared this woman. She raised her booted leg and proudly displayed her dirk. '_I keep what is mine…..do you understand? Someone will fetch you for the celebration…nice to make your acquaintance.' _She bobbed a quick curtsy and silently left the room."

"It was as if she was a witch and wished me ill, because when I was escorted to the massive gathering room, where the celebration was well under way, it seemed I had already missed dinner. When I entered the room she said, '_See Robbie, she is a lazy child and will not make a good wife_!' The entire room was filled with MacTierney's and they were all well into their cups. Lillian's cruel comment drew a few laughs from some of the men, but Robbie ignored her and motioned for me to come and sit beside him. Lillian instantly jumped on his lap and pulled down her blouse pushing Robbie's face between her large breasts. Robbie forgot about me as did the entire male population in the room that night. It seemed the women were all available and ready to service them and I had no idea what was about to happen. Even though I had seen animals breeding, I had never witnessed such a display of open fornication between humans. Thinking I was dismissed I started to leave the room, but then a couple of Robbie's men eyed me suspiciously and I knew at once I had to leave the keep."

"I made a quick decision and fled the castle toward the stables. It was my intent to borrow a horse and make my way home. My father would surely not force me into a liaison with such a clan!"

"The stable was quite large and housed many beautiful horses. I noticed a lantern had been lit and the closer I got I heard the cooing sound of a baritone voice. When I finally spied the man, my heart skipped a beat. A very handsome man was attending to a lame horse when he finally noticed my intrusion. He introduced himself as Willie MacTierney and apologized for my ill treatment. It seemed he had witnessed the entire display and begged that I forgive his half-brother for his crudeness. He told me all would be better after a good night's sleep. After seeing the kindness in his eyes and the sincerity in his words, I begged him to return me to my father. To my surprise, he did as I asked and along the way Willie MacTierney and I fell deeply in love.

When we reached my father's keep, I was so excited to introduce sweet Willie as the man I chose to marry. I introduced him to my father and tried to convince him that Willie was the better choice as a husband and laird. My father just laughed and said, '_If I had wanted a bastard to take my place, I would have chosen one of my own, dear daughter. Now get your ass back to Robbie and apologize! I will not accept Willie MacTierney and if you do…you are no longer my daughter. You will be dead to me…..do you hear me?'_ Those were his final words because I left with Willie and found a priest to marry us. We left for England where he got a job on one of the Stackhouse merchant ships. We were only together for four years on and off, but I was happy with him and we were in love." Emmy touched Sebastian's cheek in hopes that he wouldn't turn her away as her father had. "I have not been with another since his death and you, Sebastian Northman, also caught my fancy this afternoon." Emmy felt she had explained her situation and if Sebastian still wanted her, she was more than willing to be his lover.

Just then there was a knock at Sebastian's door. He was not pleased, because he had asked not to be disturbed. When the door opened, Sebastian's valet was standing with a distraught Jason.

Emmy ran to him at once and grabbed him in an embrace, "What troubles you son? Can you not sleep? Are you hungry? Sebastian, come we must help Jason."

"Oh Emmy," Jason's entire face was covered with tears. "I didn't want to disturb Eric and Sookie…but…._sniff, sniff_….. I saw something a while ago." Emmy asked Sebastian for a handkerchief. When he returned with one, she handed it to Jason and urged him to wipe his nose and continue with his story. Looking down again Jason continued, "Two men went into the nursery and when they came out they were carrying Pam and Maggie. I tried to follow…..I tried to save them…..but when I saw who the man was I froze. Oh Emmy…it's the worst that could happen….. Joshua Walker took Pam and Maggie!" Jason lifted his head and tried to sound eager, "The coach shouldn't be too far ahead…so…..if we hurry, we can catch up to them."

He once again dropped his head. He was just a child and so much was expected of him lately that the torment was deeply etched on his handsome little face. "This is all my fault…..I should have yelled at him and ran and got my pistol and shot him. He is a beast and now Pam and Maggie are at his mercy because of me."

"No, my love, you did exactly what you should have done. If Joshua would have caught you too, then we would have never found out about the abduction. I don't understand why he took Pam…..perhaps he thought she was Sookie. Lord, what will that maniac do when he realizes he has the wrong girl?"

"Now, even though I do not wish it, we must disturb Eric and Sookie, because I know they would certainly be livid if they knew we tried to save the girls ourselves." Emmy turned to Sebastian with tears in her eyes. "Your Grace may we borrow some of your horses?"

Sebastian was straining to control his temper. _How dare that bastard abduct his precious daughter_ _again….and what terror will she endure this time, God help her! _

"Eric and I will take care of this matter. I should have imprisoned him years ago, but I was too busy trying to find Eric. Now he has come back to haunt me and my poor child…..what will Pam think?"

Without thinking of who may be watching them, Emmy hugged Sebastian to reassure him that he was not alone in his pain, "It will be all of us or none of us, Your Grace. We all have a hatred for Joshua Walker and I am certain that Pam was not his target. He means to marry Sookie and obviously he does not know of the wedding, or he would not have broken into your home." In a take charge manner, Emmy was fascinating as she turned and began to regally give orders, "I will change into my breeches. Instruct your servants to wake Eric and Sookie and we will meet at the stable as soon as we are ready to depart. Jason bring two pistols and don't forget to bring enough ammunition to kill that bastard!"

"Emmy," Sebastian touched her arm. "We will continue this when our family is safe."

Once again without any concern of an audience, Emmy reached up and caressed Sebastian's cheek. "We'll get our babies back and Joshua Walker won't know what hit him!" She was out of the room in an instant as Sebastian stood in wonder at the woman who had captured his heart.

**On the dark road a short distance from Summer Hill:**

Pam's scream woke the sleeping Maggie. Even though little Maggie's mouth was still gagged the look of terror on the child's face broke Pam's heart. She immediately rushed to take the child in her arms to comfort her and to take the horrendous gag from her mouth. _How dare this monster do such a thing to a baby!_ Pam's protective emotions erupted as she began to hoarsely speak to her abductor.

"How dare you do this to a child. She is an innocent and does not deserve your cruelty. I realize that you have devoted your miserable life to cruelty and I demand you release us this instant!" Pam surprised herself by the words that just flowed from her mouth. Once she started, her years of pent up anger was truly directed at the person who had caused her family so much pain.

"You are hilarious, my beauty. Who do you think you are talking to? I am an Earl and you, no doubt are a lowly servant. A lovely one at that, but I don't have time to indulge myself with your physical attributes. Now…..where the hell is my bride, Sookie Stackhouse? She is to marry me at once and she will suffer for running away from me. If she thinks to defy me, I will take that brat of mine in your arms to an orphanage." Pam winced at the cruel memories he evoked with his ranting.

"My Da is coming." Maggie hid her face in Pam's chest but continued to tell the man what she thought. "Mama yuvs Ewric."

"What kind of senseless jibberish is that brat mumbling about? How can her mama…oh that is right, she thinks Sookie is her mama. But who is her Da? Why would her mama love Eric? You had better explain this trash servant, or both of you will be in a work house before the day is through."

Fearing for Maggie, Pam had no other alternative than to tell Lord Walker about the wedding and hoped that the news would stop his persistence. "Sookie and Eric were married last night. You are no longer her guardian and Jason and Maggie will never be under your control again! Now let us out of here, we can manage to get ourselves back home."

"That bitch!" Joshua bellowed so loud that his anger actually made the coach shake. "Then I will just have to finish what I started years ago. This time I will kill that bastard and maybe even the Duke if he happens to cross my path." He paused in his ranting and looked again at Pam. I usually like to indulge myself sexually before I complete a task. It calms my nerves…..come here my beautiful servant. Put that brat down and pleasure me."

"I will kill you first. I am not a servant and if you think you can just kill the Duke of Northridge and his son…than you are sadly mistaken. I will kill you with my bare hands before I let that happen!"

Joshua grabbed Pam's head and jerked it down into his crouch. "Pleasure me…now bitch!" Before Pam had a chance to recover from Joshua's cruelty, the sound of horses could be heard in the distance.

"Now what? Where the hell is that servant…..Robert. I let him go and relieve himself. He better not have deserted me." Joshua pushed Pam back to the corner of the carriage where she had been comforting Maggie.

"Joshua….let my children go this instant!" Sebastian called toward the carriage. He wanted to just rush the bastard and choke the life out of him, but he feared for Pam and Maggie's lives. Joshua was not a killer, he just enjoyed making others suffer. But in his desparation, he could not be trusted.

"Now listen…..I will approach the carriage unarmed. You will release my children and we will try to come to some agreement about this situation. Does that meet your approval?" For some reason, Sebastian didn't fear Joshua. He allowed him to continue his life in the _Ton_ as long as they never crossed paths again. Once the girls were free, he had lied about coming to any agreement. He would have the bastard thrown into Newgate just as Molly had been. He would surely die there, because he was hated by all who knew him.

"Sorry your Grace, send your bastard son instead. He stole my house and my family and I mean to have him make amends! Do you hear me you cheating bastard?. Oh, how did you like your sea career? I thought I chose well for you…don't you?"

All of a sudden to the surprise of her family, Pam spoke. "No father! He means to kill Eric and take Sookie to marry. Don't come any closer, _mffle" _Joshua grabbed Pam and put his large hand over her mouth_. _The horrible memories this man made her realize gave her an inhuman strength. She had never had to fight off a man this large and in the orphanage; she only struggled with the headmistress. Without thinking, she bit down hard on Joshua's hand and he let her go, screaming in pain.

Sebastian and Eric stared at each other in wonder. "Father….did you hear Pammy? Oh my God, she spoke. We must save her!" All of sudden, to the shock of those present…a shot rang out from the inside of the carriage and Maggie's cries could be heard.

**A/N: Once again I apologize for being late with an update. The horrible stomach flu made its' way through my three boys my husband and I. One more chapter and an HEA Epilogue should finish this story. Thank you all who have supported this story and chose to leave your wonderful comments. They are all very much appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Based on the theory of Natural Selection created by Charles Darwin, only the strongest or best adapted will survive. This implies that the environment shapes a person's reaction time and other behaviors, making it possible for them to survive in nature. Historically men and women had different roles, with men being mostly hunters and warriors and women mostly tending to housework and raising children. So it would seem if tested, that a man's reaction time would be much faster than that of a woman's. That test, however, would not have taken into consideration the protective, nurturing love Sookie Northman possessed for her child. The child who won her love the moment she witnessed the miracle of her birth, the child who gave her the strength to carry on when life as she knew it, seemed to be crumbling down around her; and the child who… this very moment was screaming at the top of her lungs for her mama's help, "_Mama….mama…mama…. mama!"_

Without giving a thought to her own life, Sookie quickly jumped down from her horse and rushed toward the carriage with her pistol drawn, shouting at the top of her lungs, "Joshua Walker if you harm that child…..you… are… dead!"

Just as Sookie instinctively ran to the carriage to save her child, Eric found himself on her heels doing the exact same thing. His protective impulses were aimed at saving not only Pam and Maggie, but the woman he _loved_. Yes _loved_….two days and he _loved_ Sookie Stackhouse Northman more than anything or anyone in his entire life. She was not only brave and beautiful…she was truly his other half.

That love unknowingly began when they were children and Eric would be the first to attest to the 'Love at first Sight' philosophy, for that was exactly what it was. He loved her the moment he laid eyes on her angelic face and heard the sincerity in her voice. That vision remained in his mind and heart throughout his adult life. After wedding and bedding her, however, his heart and soul belonged completely to his beautiful wife.

Other than the revenge he harbored for the wrongs that had been done to his family, Eric had no idea how empty his soul had been until Sookie entered his life. She truly was his life mate and the thought of living without her was unacceptable.

So, there he was, just as fast and just as determined as his wife, "Sookie stop….. please_….._leave that bastard to me…..I will kill him!" Eric grabbed Sookie by the waist and tackled her to the ground where he felt she would be safe from danger.

Sebastian and Emmy watched as the drama continued. Sookie turned to fight off Eric's large body to no avail. "Hold her son, I will get the girls or die trying!" Sebastian yelled as he too jumped from his horse with his pistol drawn.

As the struggle continued on the ground with Sookie threatening to rid Eric of his male parts, Maggie's cries for her mother abruptly stopped. The quiet carriage shocked Sookie out of her rage long enough to realize that her husband was on top of her and preventing her from rescuing her child.

Feeling Sookie's body ease beneath him, Eric realized he needed to soothe her and make her aware of his true feelings, "Do you actually believe I could lose you now? What life would I possibly endure without you…..without the woman I love?"

At first Eric's words did not sink in, but when they did Sookie's eyes grew large with surprise. _Love_….she never actually thought Eric could love her. Sure they could be married and make love…..but true love, now that was another matter. She had witnessed love first hand by watching her parents, but she had never believed a man as beautiful and wonderful as Eric could love _her_.

Instinctively her arms circled his neck and she peppered kisses all over his face and neck as she finally found her voice, "Love…you love me?"

Eric nodded and leaned his forehead against hers as he whispered, "With all my heart. I don't want to spend a night without my arms around you and I never want to see you run directly into danger as you did just now."

Just as Sebastian slowly approached the carriage door, he heard Pam's commanding voice. His beautiful, amazing, precious little girl had somehow subdued Joshua Walker and was asking him to exit the carriage or lose his puny male parts.

Joshua Walker scowled at her and yelled, "You shot me…you…you dirty bitch!" With his face distorted in pain, he exited the carriage with one arm above his head and the other holding a handkerchief to his wound. Joshua looked toward Sebastian and yelled, "Northman, have this servant arrested. She bit my hand, stole my pistol and shot me in the thigh!"

Sebastian stood in awe at the sight before him, "What an amazing woman you are my daughter! I see you found your voice and I must say what a beautiful one it is!"

Joshua's face paled and his aggressive behavior suddenly ended. His head dropped and his eyes regarded the ground. He soon came to the horrible conclusion that the Duke of Northridge's daughter was the woman who overpowered him and shot him very close to his family jewels. Not only did his screwed up life pass before him, but his future no longer looked so rosy.

Still thinking he was in the right, however, Joshua lifted his head to explain his error, "Surely you will forgive my mistake. I only came to retrieve what is mine. My family was forced from their home….and…and," trying to find the words Joshua stammered. _I am a titled lord, Sebastian will understand my rights. _He thought to himself as he continued to explain, "Your son cheated at cards, stole my home and abducted my sweet child….Mo-Ma….. Molly…..a…Marnie…oh hell! Your grace, being a father, you surely understand that special bond? And furthermore, my darling Sookie was informed to wait for my arrival, so we could finally say our vows. I realize she is just a commoner, but I have chosen to overlook that flaw…..she is so lovely I just couldn't wait. Your man, Robert, informed me she had been taken to your estate. It was my duty as a father to take my child and my duty as a gentleman to marry the woman I love. So, you see I apologize for my error and after you provide a doctor for my wound, I will take my family and be on my way."

Sebastian winked at Pam as he approached Joshua, "I will certainly agree with you about that special bond a father has with his children. I love my daughter and son more than life itself, but your daughter….Maggie…is now my granddaughter and the woman you claim to love, is now married to my son. So…..everything you just told me is a lie." Joshua opened his mouth to respond, but Sebastian held up his hand to silence him. "I'll have you know that the only person who will be arrested tonight will be you, Joshua Walker. You have tormented my family long enough. There is a damp and filthy cell waiting for you at Newgate, and I assure you if there is a penal colony still in existence, you will be spending the rest of your miserable life working your ass off!" Sebastian's voice was loud and harsh as he held his drawn pistol on Joshua Walker. "Then on the other hand, since you are obviously demented, Bedlam would be the answer to all our problems!"

Allowing Joshua to escape punishment for the hell he caused his family years ago was only tolerable to Sebastian at the time because of his desperation to find Eric and heal his daughter and wife. His father, the Duke, refused to arrest Joshua and Miriam and denied any wrong doing on their part, so he was helpless. He was not proud of it, but he shared his son's vengeful agenda and gladly went along with it. Now, right before his eyes, his family's revenge was finally about to be fulfilled. Miriam was most certainly in Bedlam and her brother would soon join her. He should be elated, but his happiness now wasn't in his revenge, but in his son's good fortune and hopefully his.

Seeing the love in his son's eyes for his wife and new family and hearing Pam's voice for the first time in nine years brought tears to Sebastian's eyes. He had spent most of his adult life trying to heal his family and forgot to heal himself. Now, just looking at Emmy with Maggie in her arms, his heart skipped a beat and the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile without being forced.

On the dark road prior to spotting the parked carriage, Robert surprised them by flagging them down. He tearfully apologized for his part in the abduction, but Sebastian would not have it. He considered Robert an extension of his family and told him to ride with Jason to retrieve the local magistrate. If Joshua Walker did not die tonight, Sebastian needed the local law to back him up when the time came to arrest him. He would have to be locked up until they were able to transport him to London to stand trial in the House of Lords. With the abduction of the two girls, Sebastian was confident his testimony and that of his titled son would lock Joshua away for good.

After realizing his bleak future, Joshua dropped his raised hand, looked toward the trees and started to run. Eric and Sookie rose from the ground and together they caught up with Joshua and pushed him to the ground. Eric's eyes had turned dark blue with rage as he grabbed Joshua by the neck and began to choke him. "My wife would never marry a demon seed like you, she is mine! You will die for all your lies!"

Even though Eric had never taken a life before today, he was determined to end Joshua Walker's for good. Only _her_ voice could penetrate his rage, "Eric," Sookie whispered. "Eric stop, my love. He is not worth it. I wish him dead just as much as you, but I also don't wish to see you go to prison." Eric's rage continued, but Sookie's words made sense as his grip on Josua's neck loosened. He just couldn't let him leave without issuing some form of punishment._ Pam got her revenge when her bullet tore into the bastard's skin;_ Eric thought to himself as he drew back his right arm, while holding him still with his left and proceeded to beat him senseless.

"Father, let's get this bastard out of here. The sooner he is locked up, the sooner we can start to live again." Eric rose from the ground and held Sookie to his chest. "You are right, Lover. I couldn't bear to be locked up for one minute and I could not live a life that didn't include our family."

Sebastian instructed the girls to head for home, while they took care of Joshua's incarceration. Once the girls were mounted on their horses with Pam behind Emmy and Maggie on Sookie's lap, Sookie finally sighed in relief. Sebastian's reference to home, made Sookie's eyes glisten with tears. Home…Sookie and Emmy were used to making their home wherever their family's travels led them. The past two days had been hectic with packing and moving to the majestic Summer Hill mansion, but being married to Eric Northman and now his profession of love…made Sookie almost believe that life was good and her family finally had the future they deserved. With Joshua Walker out of their lives it truly seemed possible.

Sookie's thoughts went back to Eric's profession of love. Until a few hours ago, she never realized how powerful passion and making love could be. Eric's gentleness with her body and then the wild and wonderful passion they both shared made her shiver…..then she remembered… _I didn't tell him I loved him back…..what if something happens to him and I didn't tell him?…_ Sookie worried as she watched the carriage drive away with Eric riding along side. He looked so dangerous with his long hair blowing in the wind, she felt the need to ride back toward him and profess at the top of her lungs her deep and unfathomable love. Of course she didn't, but once he returned home she would let him know her feelings.

The memory of a sweet and frightened boy flashed in her mind as she wondered how such a wonderful man could have outgrown the pain he must have endured those years at sea. She wished she had known him then. His sad eyes actually brightened when he saw her in his dark room that night. She even asked her father if he could come out and play with her. At the time Eric's records were falsified and Joshua Walker had given the shipping company a sworn statement that the boy was a thief and needed to work off his crimes. Her father said he would help the boy as much as he could…..but she was not to go near him again during that short voyage. Fate was at work then just as it was two days ago when their paths finally crossed forever.

The sun was just beginning to rise when Eric, Sebastian, Jason and Robert returned to the estate. Joshua would be locked away in a small cell until after Christmas and then Sebastian would accompany the magistrate to London to press formal charges. They were tired and dirty and the lack of sleep was evident on all their faces.

As Eric climbed the stairs heading toward his suite, he turned with tears in his eyes, "Father, thank you for everything. Finding me years ago, accepting Sookie and her family and your unconditional love when revenge and hate filled my heart, are just a small portion of the things you have done for me. Tonight we will actually have a Northman family Christmas Eve again. I love you father. Now if we don't all get some sleep, I'm afraid that tree will never get decorated!"

Then Eric turned to Jason, "Jason my boy, you are brave and I am proud to call you my brother. Now try to get some sleep or your sister will have my hide for keeping you up all night. You did a fine job this morning and if I ever have to apprehend another criminal, you will be the first I ask for help."

Jason's face had been gloomy during the entire ordeal and without thinking, he ran up the stairs toward Eric and embraced him, "Thank you Eric, I am proud to call you brother too!"

As for Robert, Sebastian escorted him to a small cottage that he and his mother shared. Robert and his mother had suffered as many wives and children of the privileged, titled sons did. His father was an Earl who never learned how to control his passions. Thinking his fortune was never ending, his lust for the wild brothels and gaming hells was his downfall. He was killed in a duel over another man's mistress, leaving Robert and his mother destitute. If it hadn't been for Sebastian's kindness, they would have been thrown out in the street. Secretly, Sebastian began investing money in the very lucrative Stackhouse Shipping Company in Robert's name. Robert was a well-educated, titled Earl, and Sebastian felt he deserved a future.

Sebastian thanked him for his help and asked him and his mother to join his family for a Christmas Eve celebration. Robert's eyes lit up as he nodded his head and thanked Sebastian for everything he had done for him and his mother. Also, Robert had a soft spot in his heart for Pam and when he heard about her speech returning, he couldn't wait to talk to her.

Completely drained of energy, Eric quietly entered his bedchamber. Hopefully his wife would be asleep and he didn't want to wake her. On his way home, he silently vowed to make their new life together happy and worry free. He wanted to give her the world because she had given him much more than that. Just as he shut the door and began to tip toe across the room toward his dressing room, he saw a vision. There curled up in a large wingback chair was his angel. She had on a white, flannel night gown and her hair fell in soft, silky waves down her back. _Why wasn't she in bed? _Eric thought to himself. She looked so sweet and innocent. When his childhood dreams of Sookie soothed his pain and anger, he realized then that he would never be happy or completely satisfied until he found his dream. He looked towards the heavens for a silent thank you as he approached her so he could put her to bed.

She stirred just before he reached her, "Eric…is that you….are you home?" She rubbed her eyes and looked toward the shadow approaching her.

"Yes, my love. Let me put you to bed and I will join you after I bathe. I'm afraid I smell quite ripe and I wouldn't want to chase you away now that I can't live without you. I have plans for us, you know." Eric wiggled his eyebrows as he started to unbutton his shirt.

Sookie loved to look at Eric's beautiful body. He was a work of art and he was hers…and he loved her. "Eric?" Sookie whispered as he pulled off his shirt and began to untie his breeches.

"Yes my love?"

Sookie tried, but she just couldn't stop her broad grin as she asked, "You said that you loved me? How do you know for sure?"

A little puzzled by Sookie, Eric stopped to contemplate her question. "Well, little one, I have this feeling deep in my soul that we have always known each other. When I saw you on your father's ship, in my mind I felt myself saying_, 'There you are_.' Those familiar feelings didn't make any sense at the time, but now as a well-read adult," Eric teasingly winked, "I completely believe in the concept of life mate or soul mate. You are my life mate and now that we are finally together, I feel like I finally found the part of my soul that has been missing. So….if that's not love, then I don't know what else it could be. Oh…..yes and there is the fact that I never seem to lose my erection when I am around you."

"Oh," Sookie looked down at her entwined fingers as she couldn't hold back her tears. "I feel the same about you. Every time a boy would approach me or ask my father if he could court me, I couldn't bear to spend time with any of them." Eric frowned at the thought of another boy or man courting his wife, but he waved his hand for her to continue.

"Even before I saw you on the ship, my childhood dreams featured a very handsome, blue eyed boy with blond hair. We never spoke in my dreams, but we always held hands. I never saw us separate…we were always together. Then when I briefly met you, I too felt a kinship. I suppose it wasn't our time yet. We needed to mature and become the people we are today, but fate was kind to us and brought us together. I'm just glad your high handedness," Sookie couldn't help but giggle when Eric pretended to be hurt by her comment, "brought us here to this room and to this life."

"So," Sookie stood up and walked toward her husband before he could pull down his breeches. She put her arms around his bare waist and kissed the soft skin under his right nipple. "I wanted you to know that I love you too and I have," _kiss_…_kiss_…., "I have a wedding gift for you."

"Oh? I believe that I have already received the only gift I want." Eric kissed the top of her head as his breathing stopped. The little minx was slowly, sensually licking his nipple and Eric truly didn't think he could stop himself from lifting her night gown and ramming into her hard and fast. _Perhaps later after that bath….._he thought as he didn't want to scare her.

"As soon as you drop your breeches, I'll go run you a warm bath." Sookie whispered as his breeches slowly lowered past his narrow hips.

"I am positive now that I cannot wait for a bath, I just don't want to smell up our clean sheets and your clean…._kiss_….._kiss_…..soft skin." Eric's voice was a hoarse whisper as he knew he couldn't wait for a bath.

As Eric's sex sprang free, Sookie couldn't stop herself from clasping it as it pulsed and seemed to grow larger from her touch. Eric cursed and bent his head for a passionate kiss as he commenced to rid his wife of her virginal nightgown. "I will never grow tired of gazing at your body."

Sookie felt Eric's large hands cupping her buttocks as he lifted her up and held her against him. He instructed her to wrap her legs around his waist as he backed against the wall. Sookie's questioning look made Eric chuckle. He lifted her up and slowly buried himself deep inside of her. "Sheets will stay clean this way!"

"I had no idea there were so many ways." Sookie gasped as Eric's hands directed her hips as he thrust up into her tightness. He began to thrust slowly at first but, he was not able to hold on to his resolve much longer as he whispered, "Now, my love…..come with me."

He thrust two more frenzied times and as soon as he felt her tight sheath contract around him, he spilled his seed with each contraction.

After they both found their voices Sookie spoke first, "Are there more positions?"

"If there isn't, I am sure we can come up with a few of our own. I love you, now lets go have that bath."

"I love you too and we can talk about my wedding gift to you while we scrub each other's backs."

**A/N: I wish I could have finished this around Christmas, but sometimes time does not permit. Next chapter will be the Epilogue and I promise I will go back to some of my unfinished stories. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue:**

**Christmas Eve Morning- 1890:**

"You don't have to get up Sebastian; Chase is usually the first to wake, so hopefully I can feed him while Caroline continues to sleep." Emmy's full breasts were just beginning to dampen her thin nightgown as she struggled to rise from her side of the bed reluctantly leaving the warm embrace of her loving husband. Sebastian, however, had no intention of letting his voluptuous fertility goddess leave their bed without at least getting a taste.

Molly was just a child herself when she gave birth to Eric and nursing was torture for her young, sensitive breasts. By the time Pam came along, Sebastian insisted she use a wet nurse because he could not bear to see her suffer. In that lifetime, he would never have attempted tasting his wife's milk. He rarely watched her nurse, because of her youth and inability; he allowed her to nurse in private. He just encouraged from afar and made it known he loved her no matter what.

It came as a complete surprise to Sebastian, that he would enjoy Emmy's life giving essence as heartily as his infants did. How beautiful his wife was when she held their son and daughter to her breasts. How amazing she tasted when he bent to devour each full breast. He had never experienced anything as naturally erotic as tasting his beloved Emmy's milk.

He counted himself a very, very fortunate man. Many people spend an entire lifetime without finding one true love. In the beginning his love for Molly was sweet and new. By the time Eric and Pam came along that love changed to a warm and comfortable feeling. At the time he knew he loved her dearly, but the original passion and lust were replaced by contentment. If he had not met and loved Emmy, he would have continued existing after Molly's death, thankful for that one love. But the fact that he did meet Emmy changed not only his outlook on love, but the love he felt for her was so much more than even he could comprehend.

At first he felt like he was betraying his dead wife by loving Emmy so deeply, but he finally accepted that there were different phases in each person's life and different degrees of love. The heartbreak of losing his first love and the pain his children endured made him realize that he wanted to experience all the wonders this phase of his life had to offer.

Originally when Eric boasted that he and Sookie were soul mates who finally found each other, Sebastian did not believe that such a thing was possible. His strict religious upbringing did not accept such a concept as many lives, you were born and you died…..end of story. After meeting Emmy, however, he now believed he had found his true mate who completed his soul.

They both began to question their intense feelings for each other. If they were indeed soul mates, why had he not met Emmy first? Why had they both married and fallen in love with others? All Sebastian or Emmy could figure was that after knowing the beauty and wonder of love, they realized without a doubt that the love they now had was more powerful and soul deep than the young love they both had experienced previously. They were different people now than they were then. Life had given them extreme happiness and deep sadness. They both learned from their life experiences which made their coming together seem more powerful than an act of nature.

Their love was consummated last Christmas Eve and low and behold, the gift of life was given to them two fold. Emmy soon became pregnant and after a private wedding they retired to Summer Hill to help raise Maggie and await the arrival of their baby. Sebastian secretly worried about Emmy's age, but the doctor assured them that she was a very youthful 37 year old mother-to-be and should have no problem delivering…twins.

After the birth of the twins, finding time alone was something very rare for the Duke and Duchess, because they both were adamant about raising the children themselves, with just a little help from the nanny Sebastian hired years ago when Pam was born. Imagining a life without each other and now the twins was impossible. It was as if they had been a family all their lives.

Emmy had a very easy pregnancy and delivery and because she refused to use a wet nurse, her milk flow was strong. It was that milk flow that had Sebastian hard as a rock as he whispered, "Could you stay for just a minute my love? I need you so much. I went years without having sex… now I can barely go a few hours. I'm completely and utterly addicted to your sweetness."

Sebastian began placing open mouthed kisses along her neck and ear as he continued to whisper, "You are mine for the moment, don't think about our babies…. open for me," his palm connected to her wetness as he flicked her sweet spot with his thumb, making her squirm in need. "I need to feel your wet heat around me, my love." He continued as he rhythmically pressed his hardness into her.

Her passion was immediate and demanding; she could no more deny him than breathe, as she began pressing her firm butt cheeks against his large engorged penis. Sebastian gripped her hips and positioned himself at her entrance. At first he toyed with her, knowing exactly how rubbing the tip of his phallus slowly along her entrance drove her crazy. The large, bulbous head was powerful as he thrust between her inner thighs rubbing her clit over and over. Although he enjoyed watching as she exploded in rapture, he was also selfish in his need to share their climax. In one swift thrust he entered her hard and deep. His endurance for a man his age was a testament to healthy living and his addiction to his wife. He wanted to prolong their ecstasy, but when he felt her walls begin to spasm around him, he could hold back no more. With one last thrust, he joined her as he spilled his seed deep in her womb. Contentment surrounded them both as their shared orgasm slowly eased.

After they both regained their senses, Sebastian reluctantly pulled out and turned Emmy onto her side facing him. He bent down and licked first one leaking breast and then the other. Even though he did not want to take from his children, her milk was just one more thing about Emmy that he had become addicted to. The stimulation of his talented tongue caused the milk to flow, so he quickly latched onto one breast and sucked deeply, filling his mouth with the sweet liquid. The second breast had to be tasted as well as he latched onto that one and drank. Emmy moaned from the contact and if Chase hadn't made his hunger known, Sebastian's continually hard penis would have been buried once again in his wife. The connection they felt when joined was other worldly and instead of dissecting their feelings they both just enjoyed every minute of their love. Emmy McTierney was Sebastian Northman's grand passion and he was thankful every minute of every day that they finally found each other.

Chase Northman sensed his father's lustful needs because his soft whimper could be heard through the nursery door. With his son's sweet cry, Sebastian reluctantly allowed his hardness to soften…for now. "Later my love, you know I can't be away from you…or out of you, for too long."

Emmy whispered, "I love you Sebastian Northman, now come we have our ducal duties to perform. Your son is hungry and your daughter will soon join him. We will have a house full, so the sooner we feed our lovelies and change their nappies," Sebastian made a face and Emmy continued with a giggle and a wink, "the sooner we can get ready to greet our Christmas Eve guests. Have I told you how much I love and appreciate you?"

"Yes my love and I never tire of hearing it. Perhaps we can share a nap this afternoon before the family arrives?" Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows and they both donned their robes and entered the adjoining nursery.

oooOOOooo

It was just a year ago that Eric sat atop the ridge overlooking his newly acquired Stackhouse estate. He was a hurt and vengeful person whose heart was in dire need of a miracle. He found his miracle that day and changed his religion from revenge to love in just two days.

"Oh lord Eric, look at the place! Our sister has done wonders." Sookie sat beside her sinfully handsome husband in the large carriage. Her hands were caressing Eric's left hand which was busy caressing her very large baby bump.

He bent his head down and kissed her stomach and whispered to his child. "Daddy met your mama _again,_ right down there baby. I can't wait for you to meet your aunty Pam and your sister Maggie." Eric loved to place an ear to her belly and listen to the gurgling of his baby. He raised his head and stared into his beloved's eyes and mouthed '_Thank you'_ as he rose up again and tapped the roof of the carriage for his driver to continue on down the road.

Since Eric and Sookie left shortly after New Years on an extended honeymoon, they gifted the house to Pam. Sookie had surprised Eric with a very large schooner her father had commissioned before his death. She and Jason hid the finished ship from Joshua in hopes they would be able to escape to France or some other faraway place. Since Joshua stole their allowance they were never able to put that plan in motion, so the schooner sat for years ready for its' maiden voyage. With Eric's many years of experience at sea and Sookie's hunger for knowledge and travel they hired a very competent crew and set sail for a romantic honeymoon.

When Pam recovered her voice last Christmas, she had not uttered a word for nine years. Her childhood trauma had scarred her, but since that ridiculous ride with Joshua Walker, she couldn't help but thank him for the fright that brought her voice back. Since that morning, she vowed to help other young women who had been abused by men or who had no skills and were tossed out into the street. She wanted to show them there was another way besides selling their bodies.

Pam had always had the means, but not the courage to start her school of sorts and now she had twelve women in residence learning new skills. Many of her students had their own children and Pam made certain their education was never lacking. It was too soon for any of the women to be placed in their new chosen professions, but the future looked very good. Her best friend and fiancé, Robert, was her partner in the endeavor with Robert's mother helping teach the women comportment.

As the carriage continued down the road, Sookie began their ongoing dispute of where exactly he impregnated her, which happened to be their _second_ favorite pastime in a carriage. "My calculations say it was our naked swim on that secluded Calabria beach!"

The road down to the remodeled Stackhouse home was no longer filled with ruts and potholes. Pam had spared no expense in her creation of the Northman School. "I would have enjoyed this road last year with you on my lap Lover…..now it is just too smooth…and it was the South of France where our little one was lovingly created, not Italy." Eric kissed his beautiful wife and opened the carriage door just as it rolled in front of the front door of Pam's new school and residence.

At the sight of her brother and sister-in-law, Pam opened the front door and flew into Eric's waiting arms. "Oh, I have missed you two so much. One of my students is helping Maggie pack for the ride to Summer Hill, so she will be down in a minute…unless you want to go and surprise her dear brother?"

Pam released her brother so he could go and find Maggie and turned to Sookie. "Oh my God, you look so beautiful. When will I become an aunt? From the looks of you, I would suspect any day. What a wonderful surprise. First you give me Maggie to care for….and I thank you every day for that, and then Father and Emmy gift me with a new brother and a sister….and now this!" Pam could not hold back her urge to rub Sookie's round belly. Pam jerked back from the contact because her niece or nephew chose that moment to develop a case of the hiccups.

After Pam hugged Sookie, she giggled and announced, "I have a surprise for everyone too, but it will have to wait until we all get to Summer Hill."

"How can you say such a thing to your hugely pregnant sister? Now, tell me the surprise…..I hate surprises, so you better tell me now." Sookie tried, but to her dismay, Pam just tenderly grabbed her elbow and led her into her old home, changing the subject and quietly refusing to give in to Sookie's request.

"Come in and see what we have done with the place." Pam led her through the front door and Sookie's huge grin was what Pam had been waiting for. She wanted to do the house justice while still keeping that homey feeling Sookie's parent's had created.

The country home, once the pride and joy of the Stackhouse family, was the perfect location for Pam's school; far away from the noise, crime and filthy air of London. Not only did she benefit from the fresh air, but her students, many of which suffered health problems from exposure to the streets of London, thrived. Half of her students had been forced into prostitution with cruel masters, but she and Robert urged them to join her school and promised their lives would change through education.

"Mama….Mama…. I so, so missed your face." Sookie's eyes turned toward her daughter's voice and her eyes lit with happiness as Maggie continued. "I love my Eric, he looks so pretty!" Maggie kissed Eric's cheek as he carried her down the stairs to greet Sookie. Looking away from Eric's face, Maggie noticed Sookie's bulge, "Mama you have a very fat belly! I think you ate too much honey on that honeymoon!"

Eric put Maggie down as they reached the landing, "I don't think that kind of honey is what made your Mama fat," Eric laughed as Maggie ran with open arms to her mother's embrace, "but we won't get into that. Do you remember when Emmy had babies in her belly?" Maggie nodded and then her intelligent little brain finally realized why her Mama was fat.

"Mama,do you have a Chase and a Caroline in your belly too?"

"No, but I do have a baby in there." Sookie patted her bump and bent down to hug and kiss her daughter. Eric would not allow her to lift anything heavy, and even if she had wanted to lift her daughter, her energy was completely drained. Looking weak in front of Eric and now Pam and Maggie was something Sookie refused to do even though she had been experiencing contractions all morning.

She really wanted to see the rest of Pam's handiwork, but she reluctantly walked into the parlor away from her family in search of a comfortable chair. Her time was so near, she feared _he _would come sooner than they thought.

"I take it back Eric…..I think it was that night we had too much wine in our cabin on the _Corbett_/_Michelle." _Sookie looked over her shoulder and winked at Eric.

Seeing his wife this way, made Eric realize the severity of what was about to come and he was trying to hide his worry. He knew Sookie would not accept coddling right now so he turned to Pam and said, "We should allow my wife and child to rest for a while before we head to Summer Hill. I am so anxious to see everyone." He grabbed Maggie and tossed her over his shoulder. "Pam, would you please do me the honor of showing me the miracles you have worked on this house?" He watched as Sookie waddled into the parlor and slowly lowered her tired body into a comfortable looking overstuffed chair. She placed her feet up on the matching overstuffed ottoman and closed her eyes trying to hide the contraction that she just experienced.

"Stay right where you are Lover." Eric ordered from the foyer. "Pam will bring you some refreshments after you have rested. My baby is misbehaving I see, so rest for now, we have another carriage ride we must endure and you need your strength."

Pam whispered in her brother's ear, "Should we leave her here by herself? What if the baby comes while we're outside? Maybe we should stay here and watch her. Emmy's labor just came upon her and before we knew it Chase popped his head out."

"Let her rest a minute and then we will see how she feels. She hasn't mentioned any labor pains, but my wife is so strong or should I say stubborn, she would never admit pain."

Eric followed Pam out the front door toward the newly remodeled barn which was where her students spent their days learning their new skills. Five women were quite adept at sewing, so they were learning how to style and sew elaborate gowns. Three women were mothers and had always loved to nurture. Pam hired a healer to instruct them how to grow and apply healing herbs. The rest were in the house learning housekeeping and the ones who wished to learn how to cook, were instructed by a talented French chef with a heart of gold. He worked for very little money, admitting he enjoyed helping those who deserved a chance at a better life.

"I'm so impressed little sister!" Eric professed as they walked back to the house and his wife. He sounded confident earlier, but his fear for his wife and child kept eating at him and Pam had a difficult time keeping up with her brother's large strides.

Sookie napped while Eric helped Pam and Maggie pack and load their trunks onto the wagon he had brought with him. When everything was packed and ready to depart, they woke her for lunch. She was so hungry, she literally devoured her lunch. After she refreshed and relieved herself in the new bathroom Pam had installed, Eric would not allow her to walk to the carriage, so he picked her up and loaded her onto her seat. Pam and Maggie were already waiting for them in the carriage, so Eric climbed in and lifted Sookie onto his lap and shut the door. He gave Maggie a cane and told her to tap the ceiling of the carriage. She did as she was told and she squealed in excitement as the carriage started to move on her command.

During the short carriage ride to Summer Hill, Eric refused to physically separate himself from his love, so he hugged her to his chest as she napped on his lap. Halfway through the journey, Sookie woke with a start and felt a strong contraction that caused something to give at the opening of her vagina. She jerked from the feeling and then felt a warm liquid ooze between her legs, soaking through her dress onto Eric's lap.

Sookie struggled to get off of Eric's lap, embarrassed of what she had done to his pants. "Eric, oh God I am so sorry… I think, well I'm pretty sure my water just broke!"

"Sh-h-h…..lie back sweetheart," Eric soothed as he held his wife steady. Realizing that her husband understood, she settled back onto his lap where she felt safe and loved. She really didn't want to be anywhere else right now. Her last pain was more forceful and gripping than the ones she had been experiencing all day.

Eric continued to whisper, "I'm right here with you, so breathe deeply and stay calm. Soon you will be in a comfortable bed and I will have Father send for the local doctor. Until he arrives, Agatha, Pam's old nanny is a wonderful healer and midwife, so I trust that she will know what to do." Eric nuzzled her ear and gave her neck a kiss, "I think you have been keeping your contractions from me. Don't…I want to share this with you. I want you to lean on me and please be honest about your pain."

Sookie nodded against Eric's chest, "Thank you….I love you and I'm sorry I didn't want to worry you, but I've been having pains since we woke up this morning. I should have told you," Sookie looked up into Eric's blue eyes, "how about you punish me after this is over?" Eric knew she was trying to make light of her pain, but her body was so limp and listless, he began to worry.

Eric tried very hard to remain calm, when actually he was petrified, "I love you more and I certainly intend to punish you but for now you need to rest until we get there." _ Everything will be just fine. It has to be! I can't lose them._ Eric thought as the top floor of the Summer Hill mansion came into view from the bumpy road.

oooOOOooo

From the opposite direction, another carriage sighted the massive Summer Hill mansion. Robert and Jason were escorting Robert's mother back from London where she had spent a month shopping for supplies and recruiting new students for Pam's school. She and Robert had been very active in the creation of the school and they both shared the responsibility of seeking out new students.

Reluctantly, Pam encouraged Robert to visit some of the local brothels, seeking out the women who were unhappy in that profession. Since he was the only one who would be able to enter the houses of ill repute, his job was to pay for a young lady's services and make her aware that if she was unhappy, there was a better way.

Robert's mother spent her time visiting the local parishes and homeless shelters, leaving flyers with information about their school. Young homeless women were encouraged to take a chance and take advantage of the opportunities their school had to offer. Some were afraid to trust such kindness, but each time she and Robert visited London, they would ultimately return with new students.

Jason had accompanied Robert and his mother this particular trip so that he could take Robert to the offices of the Stackhouse Shipping Company. His father's trusted business manager and solicitor were anxious to meet him, since he had become a major stock holder…thanks to Sebastian.

After marrying into Eric's family, Jason finally felt like he had a future again. Joshua had taken almost everything from them, except each other and his father's shipping company. Sookie and Maggie's future was with Eric and Emmy was happily married to one of the most powerful Duke's in England. Jason could now concentrate on his future, which was his father's legacy. He decided to spend as much time as he could with his father's business manager, and when his schooling was complete, he would endeavor to make his father proud by taking an active part in the company when his business manager ultimately retired.

"Are you going to tell everyone tonight about you and Pam?" Jason asked Robert as the mansion came into view.

"Yes….we're so excited." Robert's face beamed when he thought about his true love. He had waited patiently for the right time to ask her, praying she loved him as much as he loved her. Pam was always self-conscience about her lack of speech, but after it returned that faithful night last year, Robert knew he would soon convince her they were meant for each other.

Pam finally admitted her love just before he left for London this last time. Instead of encouraging him to enjoy his time at the brothels, she began to cry and admitted she didn't want him to touch the women. _Thank the Gods….his love was jealous. _He knew then that she loved him in return.

Robert saw his chance and got down on one knee and confided that he never enjoyed any of the wayward women; he paid to talk to them only. He asked her if she would become his wife, because he was desperately in love with her. Her eyes lit up and she finally professed that she had fallen in love with him when he and his mother moved to Summer Hill. They had been so sad from their misfortune that she took it upon herself to befriend them both. She went on to say that she thought he was the handsomest man she had ever seen, but she felt unworthy because she could not speak. She got down on her knees beside Robert and placed her hands on his cheeks, staring deeply into his blue eyes. 'Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you. You are my best friend and I love you more than I thought a person could love another." She answered and with her profession of love, Robert felt that his life was now complete.

As their carriage reached the Summer Hill gate, Eric's carriage rushed through the gate before them. "Why do you think they are in such a rush?" Jason asked as he grew concerned. _Could something have happened to Sookie?_ Their telegram had arrived at Summer Hill before Jason left for London, announcing that they were soon to become parents, but Sebastian was told not to tell Pam or Jason. Jason snuck into Sebastian's study and read the telegram. He was excited to become an uncle, but now he was worried after seeing the speeding carriage.

Eric's carriage stopped abruptly in front of Summer Hill. He sat Sookie down on the seat and told Pam and Maggie to run into the house before him to warn Sebastian and Emmy to ready his suite and instruct Agatha to ready herself for a birth. Pam ran into the house carrying Maggie just as Robert and Jason's carriage arrived behind Eric's.

Jason bolted out of his carriage door and ran to Eric. "Where is Sookie? Is she hurt? Sookie! Sookie! Are you okay, sis?"

"She is going to have a baby very soon, Jason." Eric looked to see if Jason was surprised, but he could only see worry on his handsome, young face.

"She has been keeping her labor from me, but just a few moments ago her water broke," Eric looked down toward his wet lap and then took Jason aside. He quietly told him that Sookie was a strong woman, but she had been exhausted from their voyage home. He asked Jason if he would be strong and help him by not showing his fear and to try to positively encourage his sister that everything will be fine. "Could you do that?" Eric asked and Jason nodded.

Just that moment Sebastian and Emmy ran out the door to assist Eric. "The room will be ready as soon as you can get her up there. Don't worry son, Agatha is very competent. She delivered Chase and Caroline and they are both healthy babies. As soon as we get Sookie settled, you must come and meet your new brother and sister." Sebastian embraced his son, "I have missed you so much my son and congratulations on the baby!" Eric then reached into the carriage and gently picked up his wife. Just then a sharp contraction gripped Sookie's abdomen and she screamed and held on to Eric for dear life.

After it subsided Eric tried to keep a straight face, but it was difficult to see the person he loved more than anyone or anything in this lifetime in such pain. "Hold on to me, my love and we will get you into the house."

oooOOOooo

It had been three hours since Eric's carriage arrived at Summer Hill and he was in his father's study pacing the floor. "Why am I not allowed in the room with Sookie? If I hear her sceam one more time, I am breaking down that door to be with my wife."

"I won't stop you son. When the twins were born, Emmy was so quiet, I was afraid she had died. I broke the door down myself and I was glad I did. She needed me there. We created those babies together and I'll be damned if I wasn't going to witness their birth. I think this notion that fathers are supposed to wait outside until the babies are safely swaddled in a blanket resting on the bosom of their mother, was created by fathers who were weak of heart and stomach. Go to her son…I promise you she needs your strength. Let's get that baby born so we can have our family Christmas with the newest member of our growing family." Sebastian hugged his son and Eric turned and ran to his suite and to his wife.

Rushing across the mansion, Eric reached the bedroom and stopped to listen. _One more scream….I won't let you bear this pain alone! _ Eric thought as he waited, but only deathly silence came from the other side of the door.

Just as he put his hand on the doorknob, Agatha opened the door with a sickly look on her face. "Eric, please forgive me, but I think you are the only one who can give her the strength to push. She has completely given up…she and the child will die if she does not push."

"I know you mean well, Agatha, but this family has had enough bad luck. My family's good luck returned when Sookie and I met and it will continue from that day forward. My wife will give birth to a healthy baby and we will grow old together," Eric's voice was stern with Agatha, but he knew he needed to calm down and take charge of this birth, because he was not about to lose his wife. _Why had she kept me from her in the first place? My place is with her and I will not let her give up! _Eric softly pushed Agatha aside and rushed to his wife.

Sookie's eyes were closed and her face was pale, but she seemed to sense Eric's presence. "Eric," her voice was weak and faint, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm such a weakling." She tried not to cry, but just then another strong contraction hit. Agatha encouraged her to push, but all Sookie managed to do was hold her breath in hopes the pain would subside just like the others did. "Please child…..I can see your little one's head…all you need is just one hard push." Sookie's contraction subsided, but Agatha knew another one would soon be upon her. "With the next one, I want you to bear down and push as hard as you can."

Without giving it another thought Eric climbed on the bed seating himself behind his wife. He leaned her back against his chest and with his head on her shoulder he whispered, "Now Lover, hold onto my hands and _we_ will push our baby out. Together we can do anything. I love you and need you to be strong. You're the strongest person I know…" before Eric could finish, Sookie's next contraction started to hit. Eric looked down and witnessed his wife's abdomen go from soft to hard as a rock. "This is the one….breathe, don't hold your breath. Now…..push!"

"_Aghhhhh….pant, pant, pant…..aghhhhh," _Before Sookie or Eric realized what had happened, Agatha was congratulating them on a beautiful baby boy.

"Eric, come here my boy. This is completely unorthodox…but will you come and help me cut the cord." Eric softly kissed his wife and got up from the bed. He and Sookie both had tears in their eyes as they watched Agatha lift the most beautiful baby in the world up for them both to see.

"After we cut the cord, there is warm water over on that credenza. Take a washrag and clean off your son while I tend to Sookie." Eric did as he was told, but was concerned when Sookie began another contraction. "It's only the afterbirth Eric; now go tend to your child."

Eric lovingly washed his son and couldn't believe how much in love he already was. One look, one touch was all it took. He looked over his shoulder at Sookie, who now had a contented look on her face. Agatha placed a warm blanket on her as she began to shiver. Emmy rushed in and hurried over to Eric. "She is fine now. She needed you like I needed Sebastian. Now let me help you with a nappie and blanket and let's get this beautiful boy over to his mother. Soon he will be looking for food."

Eric and Emmy returned to Sookie's side and placed her son into her open arms. "Have you thought of a name?" Emmy asked as Eric once again sat on the bed with his wife. He put his arm around her and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Corbett, for my father and Sebastian for Eric's father," Sookie said as she continued to coo and kiss her beautiful son.

"Oh, that is beautiful! Sebastian will be so excited." Emmy turned to Eric and said, "You are just like your father, Eric. I thank you for bringing us here last year and changing all of our lives." She turned to Sookie and noticed Corbett was already rooting around his mother's chest. "Pull your gown aside and let's see if this Northman boy can find his groceries!" Emmy giggled as Sookie did as she was told.

Emmy winked at Eric as his son latched on to Sookie's already dripping breast, "You're going to have to fight him for it!" Eric looked at Emmy at first surprised at what she said and then shook his head up and down letting her know that he most certainly would.

After Emmy left to prepare for the Christmas Eve celebration, Eric laid Corbett down to sleep in the white wicker bassinette that was his when he was a baby. "You did good Lover. Never again keep anything from me, do you hear me? We are in this love together and if I ever lost you, I know for sure I wouldn't want to continue living without you…so how about a shower. Agatha says you cannot have a bath, but as you recall we have a wonderful shower. I have put a chair in the shower for you and I will do all the work. Emmy has moved the tree and food up to our parlor and we will have our celebration right here in our suite."

Two hours later, Eric carried Sookie into their adjoining parlor. Emmy had done wonders. A buffet was laid out on a large sideboard. Stockings for every member of the family were hung on the fireplace and garland and holly were strung throughout the room. "Oh Eric it is so beautiful." She hugged Eric tight and whispered, "Happy anniversary, Merry Christmas and thank you for making me pregnant in Italy!" Sookie giggled as she kissed Eric on the cheek. "Cheek for now, but when I get my strength back I intend to give you a very, _kiss_, personal, _kiss_, present."

The door to the parlor flew open just as Eric rolled Corbett's bassinette into the room.

"Congratulations sis!" Jason bent down and hugged Sookie. " You did good."

Emmy and Sebastian entered the room each carrying a baby. "Look Chase….over there is your brother Eric and your sister Sookie. And that little boy in the bassinette is your nephew Corbett Sebastian Northman. You two will be best friends and little Caroline will tag right along." Sebastian winked at Sookie as Emmy bent to show Sookie her daughter's beautiful red hair. "Don't ask me where it came from, but Sebastian and I are convinced Molly had something to do with it!" Everyone in the room silently laughed as not to wake up the newest member of the family.

Pam and Robert entered carrying Maggie. Pam had tears in her eyes when she saw how beautiful her brother and sister-in-law looked with their new son by their side. "This is the happiest day of my life!" Pam exclaimed, wiping her eyes. "Robert and I have decided that we love each other too much to stay just friends. Emmy you and Sookie have to help me plan my wedding. None of this quickie stuff for me. I intend to show the _Ton_ that Pamela Northman the daughter of the Duke of Northridge and Robert Whitmore, the fourth Earl of Chadwick will be having the wedding of the season! You all know I don't give a damn about appearances, but just this one time I want to pay them all back for the way they treated Father, Mother, Eric, Robert and I. Let them eat their cruel words."

"Mama please can I see our baby?" Maggie struggled to get down from Pam's arms.

"Come over here and meet your new brother. His name is Corbett Sebastian Northman and I am going to need you to help me take care of him. Can you do that?" Sookie placed Maggie in her lap and kissed her little cheek. "I love you Maggie." She looked around the room and said, "I love all of you. Now let's make this Christmas Eve better than last. Did you bring up our family decorations?" She asked Eric.

"From this day forward," Eric began, "last Christmas changed our lives and this Christmas we have added three babies to our family and a brother-to-be. I predict that every Christmas will be better than the last and I predict that our family will never endure another day of sadness." Then Eric looked down to his wife's beautiful face and said, "Thank you Lover for giving me back my life and making it possible for our family to enjoy…Christmas Again."

The End

**A/N: Thank you for reading this fic. My favorite stories are when a handsome rogue falls in love with the one woman he was meant for, giving up all others for her. Eric and Sebastian found their true loves in this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for your continued support and let me know what you think. **

**Diana **


End file.
